overcoming our pasts together
by submissive1990
Summary: In this story both ana and christian have a horrible past sharing the same brutal begining in life. See what happens when the two grow up living next door to each other and how both of they try to over come the tarumatic past to try and live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

"Where are you you little shit get here now!" He's shouting again he sounds really really angry and I don't know why. I'm hiding in the closet right in the back corner hoping he won't find me this time. I can hear him coming closer and he keeps shouting at me to come out.

The door is pulled open fast and hard it hits the wall hard he can see me, he grabs me buy my hair and pulls me out of the closet and pulls me into the living room of the flat and pushes me so hard down onto the floor my head bounces. My vision blurs as I start to silently cry he doesn't like it if I make a sound then I feel his boot hit me in the ribs so hard I hear something crack and it hurts so much more than normal.

"You fucking little shit what the fuck have you done?" I don't know what he's talking about he keeps kicking me and now he's punching my in my tummy it hurts so much I can't stop screaming hoping this time my mommy will make him stop and hold me and make my boo boos go away but she doesn't mommy is asleep on the sofa and doesn't wake up.

"She can't fucking hear you you fucking bitch she's dead its your fault she's dead she hated you and I hate you every one fucking hates you" he shouts at me, my eyes are closed tight so I don't see him taking off his belt and he hits me so hard with it harder than he has before he keeps hitting me until I black out. When I wake up I'm hurting all over and I can't move he's put me on my back on the hard floor and I'm not wearing my top and he has that funny stick in his mouth looking at me I start shaking and it makes me hurt more. He kneels next to me and puts the stick on my chest it hurts so much more than anything and now there's a funny smell "shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! This is what you deserve you shit" he keeps putting the stick on my chest hurting me I'm crying hard shouting at him to stop for my mommy to help me but she doesn't and he keeps calling me stupid saying she doesn't love me that she hates me and no one will every love me.

I hear a loud bang and people come running in and pull him off me and put shiny things around his wrists I keep crying and trying to move away as some one comes over to me, I don't want to get hurt more I'm hurting so much now. The man says he's going to take me to a doctor I don't know what that is but I don't want to go I don't want this doctor person hurting me so I shake my head hard and try to move away but he says the doctor won't hurt me but make me better. I don't believe him mommy hurts me and he hurts me all the time so why would a doctor want to make me better.

I keep shaking my head trying to move away but he picks me up it hurts so much I cry out I shout in my head for him to stop that he's hurting me but I can't no words come out nothing but I keep shouting it in my head to stop to let me go but I can't get my words out it hurts so much I black out.

I can hear people talking but I can't open my eyes, I can feel them touching me and it hurts so much I try to tell them to stop but I can't find or use my words. When I can open my eyes there are two ladies stood there they look like angels and they are talking to each other I keep still I don't want to get hurt or shouted at that's what everyone does to me. A beeping sound gets faster and they turn and look at me and one of them comes to stand next to me and smiles "hello sweetie I'm Dr Carla Steele and I'm going to help make you better ok?" I can't use my words but she looks nice and I don't think she will hurt me so I nod my head slowly "are you hungry?" I nod my head yes so fast I haven't had food in days and my tummy hurts so much. The other lady goes "Anastasia that's my friend Grace Grey and she's a doctor too she's going to get you something to eat" she smiles at me and sits in the seat next to the big bed I'm laying on I haven't seen a bed this big before and it feels better than sleeping on the thin blanket at home, I have to use it to sleep on and to keep me warm.

I doesn't take long before the other lady comes back in with a tray of food and puts it down on a little table that's over my bed and I can't wait its been SO long since I had food I eat it as fast as I can, I eat everything on the plate and then move away from it and pull the blanket up to my chin hoping they aren't angry at me but they just smile at me and say I don't have to worry about not being given food but I don't believe them.

I stayed in hospital for a few days and every day I had food 3 times which was weird at home I hardly ever had food let alone 3 times in one day. Dr Steele said she's going to be my new mommy and her husband is going to be my new daddy. They said I will have a big sister as well and her name is Kate, they have come to see me in hospital and she is pretty and she smiles and talks a lot saying that I'm going to love it with my new family. I still can't find my words I don't talk to anyone.

After a few more days in the hospital I'm going home with my new family I'm sitting on the big chair that's next to the window looking outside its sunny so I can see all the pretty flowers then the door opens quickly and kate comes running over to me and holds my hand, she tried to hug me but my new mommy told her that I don't like hugs but I'd like it if she held my hand and I did. She smiles at me "ana are you ready to come home and see your new room?" I slowly nod my head and then my new mommy and new daddy comes in and smiling at me. We leave the hospital and I see my new house its so big and my room is really big as well.

I've never seen a house this big before and its so pretty too. My room is really big and there's a lot of dollies and ponies in my room, my bed looks like a princesses bed well the whole room looks like its made for a princess its pink and purple. Kate opens a door and there are loads of clothes in there I just stand there looking at everything and try to listen as kate tells me that everything in the room is mine and that we can play games together, I don't deserve any of this my mommy and him told me every day I don't deserve anything then they'd hit me so hard so I don't touch anything in the room I just stand there and look.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate takes my hand "let's go see the garden its really big, we have a pool outside too and lots of flowers". Kate takes me to the garden and it is really big and flowers of every colour too. The pool is big too but daddy says there is a shallow end and a deep end so if I can't swim I can stay in the shallow end but I don't think I want to go in there.

My tummy makes a noise and kate pulls me into the biggest kitchen I have ever seen "mommy how long until dinner is ready Ana and I are hungry" I didn't hear kate's tummy make a noise but I might have missed it just then a lady comes into the kitchen and smiles at us but I pull kate with me away from the lady. "Ana sweetie this is our cook" the cook as mommy calls her is nearly as tall as mommy, she has long blonde hair and big green eyes there is a nice smell coming from the oven and kate pulls me into an other big room with a really long table and lots of chairs. When mommy and daddy sit down I do to and kate sits next to me. I'm not listening to what they are say as my tummy keeps making noises but when the cook brings in the food and puts it in front of me and kate I wait not wanting to upset my new family and then be sent back to live with my first mommy and him, I do miss my old mommy but she used to hit me as much as he did but he was worse.

When everyone starts to eat I do too and it is the best food I have ever had and I eat it as quickly as I can. I don't stop until my tummy hurts from eating too much and that's the first time it has ever happened to me. I finish my food first and I sit in my chair looking at my new family. I don't want them thinking I'm bad and sending me back to my old mommy I'm scared that my old mommy will come and take me away again.

"Ana sweetie do you want desert ? Mrs Rogers made chocolate cake?" I nod my head I haven't had that before but it sounds yummy. Mrs Rogers (the cook) puts a piece of chocolate cake in front of me and I taste it, its so yummy I eat it quickly I think I have chocolate over my face making kate laugh its a sound I've never heard before so I sit there looking at her. Mommy takes my hand "come on sweetie let's clean the chocolate of your face then we will watch a movie then its time for bed" I follow mommy and she hands me a wet cloth and I wipe my face like mommy showed me in the hospital. We all watch a movie I pick out as daddy said I could pick one. Its called The Little Mermaid kate said it was her favourite movie, kate sat next to me on the really soft sofa. When it finished I was really tired and mommy asked if I wanted her to carry me to bed but I shock my head fast, I don't want anyone touching my back or chest so I make my way up to my new bed room and mommy puts some pj's on my bed and tells me to change. Once I do and get into my bed mommy puts the covers over me and tells me good night, putting a night light on and leaves the room, I quickly fall asleep.

I dream of him coming into my new room and taking me away, he hits me and calls me names like he used to do all the time and I can't get away from him. I wake up in my new room and kate is stood by my bed with tears in her eyes "are you ok ana? You were crying and screaming" I slowly nod my head and she walks over to the big teddies that are by the window and brings me over the biggest one there and puts it next to me "there you go ana he'll try to keep the bed dreams away" I smile and so does kate and she leaves to go back to her room. Holding the teddy close to me I try to sleep again but I can't I don't want to go back to sleep and see him again so taking the new teddy I get out of bed and got sit in the closet with all my new clothes in, laying down on the floor I put my head on the teddy's belly and hold him close.

I must have fallen asleep as when I wake up I hear mommy calling my name and she sounds upset so I quickly get up and run out of the closet and see mommy looking around the room for me. When she see's me she smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Come on darling let's get you in the bath, then its breakfast and then we are going to see my friend Dr Grace and her family" I nod my head and hold mommy's hand. After my bath I get to pick out my clothes so I pick a really pretty dress, its light pink there's a little red sash around the middle and at the bottom of the dress there are little red flowers. After breakfast of pancakes with fruit we get our coats on and head to daddy's car, I like daddy's car it big and its silver. It doesn't take long to get to Dr Grace's house and its just as big as our house and there are loads and loads of flowers in every colour, when we get out of the car kate holds my hand and we walk up to the big doors.

The door opens and Dr Grace is stood there and she smiles as she sees us there "carla ray good to see you come on in" she opens the door wider so we can walk in "hell there kate ana its lovely to see you two as well" kate smiles really big at her "hello Grace" kate says and pulls me into the house. Mommy and daddy take to Dr Grace but I hear lots of laughing so I pull kate with me to see who it laughing. There is a man kneeling on the floor and next to him is a boy with blonde hair laughing as the man tickles him. Kate giggles as she watches them but then I see an other small boy sitting on the sofa. He has copper hair and he is looking at a little baby that he is holding but when he hears kate giggling he looks up and then the laughing stops "good morning kate and who is this with you" the man says as he stands up, I'm watching the man so I don't see Dr Grace come into the room and take the baby away from the other boy "good morning Carrick this is Anastasia my new sister" he smiles at me "hello Anastasia I'm Carrick Grace's husband" I still can't use my words so I smile at him and then at the two boys "and these are our two son's Elliot and Christian" I smile at them but I notice Christian takes a few steps closer to me and looks at me funny. I see the same sadness is his eyes that I see in mine no matter how big I smile. I think he was hurt before like I was then he smiles at me and holds my hand. When he does it tingles for some reason I look at our hands then up at him and smile big at him.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Forget to mention ages

Ana - 5 years old

Christian - 6 years old

Kate - 7 years old

Elliot - 8 years old

Short chapter but wanted to get to this point in the story.

-Time jump 2 months later-

I like my new family but I don't deserve to be here my old mommy and him told me no one could love me and they would hit me so I know no one will ever love me. Its getting close to Christmas and I know I won't have any presents as I was always told I'm a bad girl and that bad girls don't get presents. I never wanted to be bad but I guess I am, I try to be good I don't want to be sent away even if I know that my new family shouldn't have such a bad girl living with them. I don't sleep that much every night I dream about living with my old mommy and him, they call me names and hit me then I see mommy laying on the sofa but she doesn't move or make a noise, that's when he comes in and puts the funny stick out on my chest. I wake up at that point all the time I have the same nightmare every night and it scared me so much I hide in my closet with the big teddy, he never keeps the bad dream away but I like to hold him close after my nightmares.

We see Grace and her family a lot we go to theirs and they come to ours, Christian is like me he hasn't spoken and I've noticed he doesn't let people touch him like me. The baby he was holding I was told was their new sister Mia and she is really pretty Grace let me hold her one day and I was so scared she is so tiny I know she can't hurt me so I tried to hold her for a little while and I liked holding her. Kate and Elliot play together a lot when we are all together, Christian stays close to baby Mia but me I don't spend to much time with everyone when they are at ours I prefer to be by myself so then I don't have to try and use my words. I've tired a lot to use them but when I can't I get upset and mad that I can't talk so to stop feeling that way I stay by myself. When its just us at home Kate plays with me we make our dollies have tea parties and Kate makes up funny stories about the dollies. I laughed the first time she did that so now she does it a lot as she says she likes my laugh.

I'm sat by the doors to the garden looking out the doors are open but I don't want to go outside its a little cold out but I like the feel of the wind going through my hair. I close my eyes smiling slightly so I can't see anything I hear Kate and Elliot laughing and running around but then I hear a loud splash and quickly open my eyes. I see the water of the pool moving so I go quickly and have a look and there I see something that made my heart stop, Christian was in the pool trying to swim to the side but he can't I don't know what to do in my head I start screaming "daddy to help!" I hear running and turn quickly to see my daddy and Carrick running towards me and Carrick sees Christian in the water and quickly jumps in and holding his hand he helps him to the side where the steps are so that he can climb out of the pool.

As Christian and his daddy get out of the pool Kate and Elliot had come running out as well, everyone is looking at me and I run over to where Christian is and in my head I ask "are you ok Christian?" But everyone gasps and I don't know why. Christian coughs and then smiles at me and says "thank you Ana I'm ok" my eyes go wide Christian spoke to me he used hiss words. Daddy comes over to me and kneels down next to me "Ana sweet heart you spoke" daddy is smiling and has tears in his eyes, when I look around everyone is the same smiling and looks like they are going to cry apart from Christian who is just smiling at me "you spoke too Christian" I smile widely at him and he holds my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

Its been a week since mommy and daddy brought home our little sister, she's so tiny I know she can't hurt me so I don't mind holding her. She is the only one who can touch my chest because I know she can't hurt me. Its been 2 years since I was adopted and I haven't been about to use my words. I like my new family I have an older brother called Elliot and he is cool, I don't wrestle with him like he does with daddy or let daddy tickle me like Elliot can it looks like fun but I can't let anyone touch me as they might hurt me like he did.

My mommy Grace is my angle she took me away from him but I dream about him and how he used to hurt me. I don't sleep that much because of the bad dreams. Today mommy said their friends Ray and Carla are coming over which means their daughter Kate will be coming over too. I've know Kate since I was adopted she's ok for a girl but she does talk a lot, her and Elliot play together when they come over and they try to get me to play with them too.

I don't mind playing with them but I'm just scared they will touch me by accident so today I'm just going to sit and hold Mia. She is so tiny I want to protect her and I will she is my little sister and I will hurt anyone who tries to hurt her. So that's why I'm sitting on the sofa and have Mia in my arms as daddy tickles Elliot, when the door bell rings. Daddy keeps tickling Elliot as mommy goes to answer the door and I hear her talking to Ray and Carla. I'm looking at Mia when it feels like someone is looking at me so I look up and when I do I see a little girl stood next to Kate holding her hand. She has brown hair and blue eyes, when daddy goes over to talk to them I see her pulling Kate back a little and I wonder why she did that. Mommy takes Mia from me to she Carla and Ray so I go over and stand next to Elliot as Kate tells us that the girl Ana is her new sister. I take a few steps closer to her and as I look into her eyes I see the same sadness in her eyes, she must have been hurt like me. I take her hand in mine and I feel my hand tingle but in a good way I look up at her and smile, she is small and I feel like I have to protect her like I have to protect Mia.

(Time jump 2 months later)

We are over at the Steels house and mommy just took Mia from my arms as its time for her to have a bottle. I get down and from the sofa to go look for Ana. Since we first met Ana is like me she doesn't talk and she doesn't let people touch her, the only one how does is Mia so when we are together me and Ana like to stay with Mia.

I can hear Elliot and Kate running around playing so I run off to go find Ana, I know where she will be. She likes to sit by the doors to the garden and look outside. When I get close I can see her but I don't think she heard me running, I don't know how but I end up in the pool and I can't swim that well so I'm trying my hardest to get to the side but I can. Next thing I know daddy is in the pool and he holds my hand and pulls me to the side by the steps so I can climb out myself.

As I move away from the side of the pool and daddy gets out Ana comes running over to me and that's when I hear it "are you ok Christian?" She spoke the first time I've heard her talk and its to ask if I'm ok. I cough and for the first time as I say it in my head I hear it come from my mouth as well I say "thank you Ana I'm ok" I see her eyes go wide and I know its because I used my words. Ray comes over to her and kneels down next to Ana and says "Ana sweet heart you spoke" I look around everyone looks the same smiling and looks like they are going to cry apart from "you spoke too Christian" she smiles widely at me as I do at her and take a step towards her taking hold of her hand feeling the tingles as I always do and smile just as widely at her.


	5. Chapter 5

(Time jump 9 years)

APOV

I'm sitting in detention after getting into another fight having to write an essay about how fighting it wrong and the dangers of it. Aaarrggghhh I hate this place I used to love school but now I hate it, guys looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, girls being bitchy. No one understands me and what I've been through, well apart from Christian but he's not in my class or my school.

Me and Christian act out the same way we fight (both getting expelled from about 3 schools) and we drink to the point of passing out. We both suffer with nightmares, the reason I know is that when I have a very bad nightmare instead of going into the closet I went outside into the garden and I heard a piano playing, I followed the music and I came to next door the Greys and there I saw Christian playing the piano.

Oh yeah that's the other thing we moved house so now instead of living a few streets away we now live next door to them. That night I told Christian that I don't sleep at night because of nightmares and he said that he suffers from them as well and that if I heard the piano going I could come and listen. I tried to learn to play an instrument but I couldn't pick it up, I tried piano, guitar, violin, harp, cello you name it I tried to learn how to play it but I couldn't pick it up at all. I do however have a good singing voice so that's what I do I sing when Christian plays the piano just to try and help.

When I get home I know I'm in trouble the way I know is that both mom and dad are waiting by the front door. "Ana I've had enough of this behaviour I not putting up with it any more, Elena said she can help you, she even said to Grace she will help Christian so tomorrow the both of you will go over and you will do some chores for her no arguments" my mother says and just walks off my dad doesn't even say anything to me he just follows my mother. Great now my weekend is filled doing stuff for Elena when I just want to hide away and drink to forget everything, well I guess I'll have Christian there too. After I have dinner I go to my room and spend the night locked in my room away from everyone.

I'm now stood outside Christians as we might as well walk to Mrs Lincoln's as its not that far. Christian looks about as happy as I am having to do this, when we get there Mrs Lincoln says we both have to do yard work. Christian is going to be moving rubble from the construction she is having done and I have to do tend to the flowers. Fuck I hate gardening I like looking at the flowers don't get me wrong but doing gardening no way in hell. Christian go into the garden and notice that we are far enough away from the house that we can't been seen so we sit behind a tree and just talk. I tell him about this jerk in my school who thinks its funny to try to hit on me and has tried to grope me, he looks pissed so I know I have to calm him down some how but I don't know how.

Just then Mr and Mrs Lincoln some out to check on us and noticing we are just sat there they shake their heads and tell us to get up but me and my big mouth don't like being told what to do "piss off and do it yourself" I mutter I couldn't help it but I think they heard me, Christian said something but I could make it out but I think they heard him too. They look at each other then at us and smirk, I don't like the look on their faces so I discreetly start to record on my phone.

I notice Christian stand up and I do too the next thing I know I'm getting slapped but Mr Lincoln and Christian is getting slapped but Mrs Lincoln. I think we are both in shock but what happens next shocks us even more Mr Lincoln kisses me at the same time Mrs Lincoln kisses Christian but when they stop the slap us again. Mrs Lincoln says "both of you come back tomorrow and we can help you take control back into your life." I look at Christian and then we just walk away I'm not sure what to say but then I remember I recorded the whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Me and Ana leave the Lincoln's after what happened and I have to say I'm shocked but slightly pissed that Mr Lincoln did that to Ana. I'm confused by what they said but intrigued by it too, I don't know what to do Ana looks the same but I can tell that she's pissed off too I'm just not sure why. These past 9 years have been a struggle but with Ana to talk to (as much as I can) its been a little easier I just hate the fact the only physical contact I can tolerate by others is to lash out. Its the same for Ana which is why we found ourselves in this position.

I turn to Ana "are you ok?" I ask her cheek looks a little red and I know it won't go down for a while, she nods her head then turns to look at me "um yeah I think so you?" I sigh "kind of the same" I reply. We didn't talk about what happened to us we just walked around a little bit then went home and acted like nothing had happened.

The next day Ana was waiting for me outside the house and we slowly made our way over to the Lincoln's quietly neither of us sure on what to say. When we got there they didn't take us to the back yard but into the kitchen and just looked at us for a while. "Well we're glad you came back" Mr Lincoln said "what did you mean you could help us ?" Ana asked "we can help you get control back into your lives I mean neither of you like seeing the disappointment on your parents faces when you get into trouble, get drunk or when your grades are falling now do you?" What Mrs Lincoln just said was true I hate to see the disappointment in Grace's eyes, I wish I could be perfect for her she is the angle who saved me. I don't say anything I just think over what they said I do hear Ana say "how can you do that ? Help us I mean" I hear the desperation in her voice and I know she feels the same about seeing the disappointment in her parents eyes. I look to the Lincolns and see them smirking at us, they then share a look and move to stand right in front of us "you follow me" Mr Lincoln said to Ana. I watched her follow Mr Lincoln to the basement "Christian follow me" Mrs Lincoln said and I follow her to the basement as well, as we get to the bottom of the stairs I see Ana going through a door on the right side and I followed Mrs Lincoln through a door on the left side. My breath caught in my throat as I looked around the room.

APOV

I followed Mr Lincoln down to the basement and into the room her walked into and my breath caught in my throat. There were whips, canes, belts and other things hanging from the walls. The king size bed in the middle of the room stood out as did the cross I saw on the back wall. "In here you will do as I say with no hesitation and only speak when spoken too" I watched as he walked around the room his eyes never leaving me "in here I am the one in control, I decide what we do and if you please me you will get rewarded and if not you will be punished". He walked around me his hand on my arm "you will trust and respect me there will be rules and you must follow them even if you are not in this room and again if you follow them you get rewarded if not you will be punished" his hand never left my arm as he spoke "you will give me control over your body and it will help free your mind and you will not feel out of control anymore".

He slapped me again and kissed me his arm stayed on my arm as he did this. He pulls away breathing heave and looking into my eyes "you will be my submissive and I will be your dominant you will please me and it will please you to do so, look around the room and ask any questions you have" he let go of my arm and I walked around the room touching some things and trying to get my mind around what he said "is this what Mrs Lincoln will be doing with Christian?" I ask wanting to know the answer, I have to know that this isn't what's happening to Christian. He doesn't deserve this to happen to him, he's good I mean yes he fights but that's only because people try to touch his chest or back. He drinks to forget but this he does not deserve "yes Christian will be Elena's submissive" I shivered at the thought. This seems so wrong I can't let this happen to him, he will be able to do great things not like me I'll can't do anything at all apart from sing. I internally sigh with relief that I had a spare spy camra in my room, my parents don't know that I have put a few spy camra's around the house to make it easier to sneak out and they are small so are easy to hide. I hid the last one I had left into my necklace that's big and bulky. I don't say anything to Mr Lincoln for a while "can I think about this and give you my answer tomorrow?" I ask hoping he won't think anything of it "fine but what happened here is not to be discussed to anyone" I nod my head knowing that I am lying but I have to make him think I am telling the truth.

We leave the room and make our way back into the kitchen to find Mrs Lincoln and Christian there as well. Mr Lincoln tells us to come back tomorrow the same time with our answers so me and Christian leave the house and again we don't talk on the way home. When I walk through the doors I go and try to find my father I have to say something I have to save Christian, I find him in his office with the door open "daddy can I talk to you please" I ask hoping he isn't too mad at me he looks up at me and smiles "sure sweetheart sit down" I do I sit in a seat opposite him and take a deep breath "daddy what I have to tell you is serious and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I have to". He sighs and rubs his forehead "what have you done now? And how much is it going to cost me to fix what ever damage you have done" my eyes tear up knowing my father thinks this is the only reason I want to talk to him, I take my necklace off and take out the spy camra putting it on his desk in front of him. I open up the small port so that it can go straight into his laptop and he can see for himself "watch the video daddy" I say before I get up and run to my bedroom locking the door and cry myself to sleep hoping that I have done the right thing and that my parents won't hate me ever more than they already to and hoping Christian didn't get hurt today.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I woke up a few hours later and looked at my phone to see what the time was only to see that it was 11pm. I couldn't hear anything so I'm guessing that means that everyone had gone to bed sighing I get up and open my bedroom door quietly, I make my way down stairs to go get something to eat knowing after hearing my stomach growl. Once I'm in the kitchen I make myself something quick to eat and get a glass of milk placing my plate and glass on to the kitchen island sitting down I slowly eat my food. I keep replaying what happened today over my mind, Christian looked deep in thought when we left the Lincolns today I'm hoping and praying that he isn't pissed at me.

After finishing I put my plate and drink into the dish washer and stand by the back door looking out into the night wondering if tomorrow will be the last time Christian speaks to me or even stays in the same room as me without hatred in is eyes or voice. I'm so deep in thought I don't notice that there is someone stood beside me until my father speaks "I'm so sorry sweetheart" I turn my head to look at him "what are you sorry for dad?" I ask not sure why he is the one saying sorry. "For what I said when you came home, for making you go over to the Lincolns and for being a shitty father" I look into his tear filled eyes and it breaks my heart "its not your fault daddy you didn't know what was going to happen" I say as sincere as I can "its my fault darling I should have thought of another way than to send you to that house but don't worry about a think I've got it sorted and you won't have to deal with them again I promise you" I knew he was telling the truth. "Its not your fault daddy" I say I look up at him and then next thing I know I have my arms wrapped around my dad holding him close to me, when I notice what I have done my dads arms are wrapped around me hugging me back and I don't feel any pain I just feel the warmth of my dads body as he holds me close. "I love you sweetheart and I promise no one will hurt you again" I let out a sob not just because of what he said but for the fact that I can let my dad hold me and hug me tight. I used to envy the fact that Kate could let my mom and dad hug her and it wouldn't hurt, that she could let the girls in her class hug her as she is a girl who likes to hug.

With one final squeeze I let go of my dad and smile up at him with happy tears filling my eyes. I kiss him on the cheek and watch as my dad leaves me stood by the back doors once again staring up at the night sky wondering what tomorrow will bring and hoping against hope that Christian forgives me one day. Sighing I go back to my room and look at my phone to see I have a message on my phone from Christian telling me he's sorry and that he hopes I can forgive him one day. I have no clue what he means so I try calling him but his phone goes straight to voice mail so after leaving him a message telling him to call me as soon as he gets my message. I stay awake for as long as I can hoping Christian will call me and tell me what he means but nothing by the time I fall asleep its close to 3am.

CPOV (earlier that day)

I followed Mrs Lincoln into the room, my breath caught in my throat. There were whips, canes, belts and other things hanging from the walls. The king size bed in the middle of the room stood out as did the cross I saw on the back wall. "In here you will do as I say with no hesitation and only speak when spoken too" I watched as she walked around the room her eyes never leaving me "in here I am the one in control, I decide what we do and if you please me you will get rewarded and if not you will be punished". She walked around me her hand on my arm "you will trust and respect me there will be rules and you must follow them even if you are not in this room and again if you follow them you get rewarded if not you will be punished" her hand never left my arm as she spoke "you will give me control over your body and it will help free your mind and you will not feel out of control anymore".

She slapped me again and kissed me her arm stayed on my arm as she did this. She pulls away breathing heave and looking into my eyes "you will be my submissive and I will be your dominant you will please me and it will please you to do so, look around the room and ask any questions you have" she let go of my arm and I walked around the room touching some things and trying to get my mind around what she said "is this what Mr Lincoln will be doing with Anastasia?" I ask wanting to know the answer, I have to know that this isn't what's happening to Ana. She doesn't deserve this to happen to her, she's good I mean yes she fights but that's only because people try to touch her. She drinks to forget but this she does not deserve "yes Anastasia will be David's submissive" I shivered at the thought. This seems so wrong I can't let this happen to her, she will be able to do great things not like me. I internally sigh with relief that I had my phone recording so that I had everything on my phone.

I don't say anything to Mrs Lincoln for a while "can I think about this and give you my answer tomorrow?" I ask hoping she won't think anything of it "fine but what happened here is not to be discussed to anyone" I nod my head knowing that I am lying but I have to make her think I am telling the truth. We leave the room and make our way back up to the kitchen Mrs Lincoln keeps her eyes on me watching my every move. We only wait a few minutes and then Mr Lincoln and Ana come back into the kitchen. Mr Lincoln tells us to come back tomorrow the same time with our answers so me and Ana leave the house and again we don't talk on the way home. I make sure Ana gets home and then I go home, as I walk through the doors I know for a fact that I can't let Ana go back there tomorrow I have to tell either my mom or dad. Walking through the house I look around and come across my mom in the kitchen cooking something I sigh and I know I have to tell her now so pulling my phone out I send the file to moms phone I won't be able to be in the same room as her as she listens to it. "Mom I've sent you something on your phone I want you to listen to it and I'm so sorry" I see her turn to look at me and she sighs I know she thinks that I've done something wrong so I just make my way up to my room locking the door just needing to be alone for a while.

I sigh laying down on my bed and close my eyes hoping Ana isn't going to hate me for what I've done, I could hear the desperation in her voice earlier and I just hope that if she does hate me that one day she can find it in her heart to forgive me. I don't know how long I laid down on my bed but I fell asleep and woke up around 10:30pm I make my way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. After warming up some mac and cheese I sit down and start eating after I finish I put my bowl in the sink turning around I see my mom standing a few feet away from me with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry darling boy its all my fault" I can see the tears in her eyes and I walk over to her looking into her eyes "its not your fault mom you didn't know there's nothing to be sorry for". I can see in her eye that she doesn't believe me and it looks like she is going to say something I pull her into a tight hug not realising what I've done until I feel her hands in the middle of my back.

I don't feel any pain or fear just her hands on my back and it makes her sob and start to cry. I hold her until she stops then pull back to see her smiling at me "your father and I have taken care of everything you won't see them every again and they won't hurt you every again I promise you" I nod my head and make my way to my room. I pick up my phone to notice I've been down stairs for an hour. I send Ana a text knowing that she will be asleep telling her I'm sorry and I hope she can forgive me one day, after sending the text I turn my phone off and try to fall back asleep hoping and praying I won't lose Ana in my life in any way.


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I didn't get much sleep last night I kept tossing and turning. After 6am I give up trying to get some sleep I got up and changed into sweats and a t-shirt to go for a run. I still haven't turned my phone on I don't want to hear or see a hateful message from Ana as I'm sure my parents have called Ray and Carla to tell them about what they heard for the recording I took. I know Ana properly wanted to do what ever Mr Lincoln had in mind wanting to please her parents, I wanted to as well but the thought of that happening to Ana made me sick to my stomach. I don't know how far I ran but I turn around to make my way home, I go straight to my room and shower then change. Making my way downstairs I see my parents and siblings are sat in the kitchen having breakfast, I notice that my parents can't keep their eyes off of me and I know why they want to see how I'm going to react to what ever they have to say to me after my siblings leave the kitchen. Elliot and Mia left after finishing breakfast but I stayed in my seat waiting to hear what my parents had to say.

"Christian first off I want to say I'm sorry that we sent you to that house but I have talked to the police, given them the evidence you had but they will need a statement for you" I sigh I knew this was going to happen but I need to do it to make sure they never come near Ana again. I nod my head looking down at the empty plate in front of me "ok that's fine" before anyone had anything else to say the door bell rang and the housekeeper answered the door we all kept quiet not sure who was at the door but a moment later we knew Ana came running into the kitchen and stood next to me while her parents came in a few moments later. "Grace Carrick we need to talk to you" Ray said coming to stand next to Ana, I haven't looked at her I just can't I don't want to see the hatred in her eyes knowing that my parents properly called them and now Ana knows what I have done "Ray Carla we need to speak to you too" my dad says. He glances at my mother as she looks at him, nodding her head my dad goes to say something but Carla beats them too it "you can't let Christian go over to the Lincolns any of the children for that matter" my mother looks up at her a little perplexed "that's what we were going to say to you the girls should stay well away from them" I'm not sure why they would say that I mean Ana properly didn't tell them I heard the desperation in her voice and how quickly she followed Mr Lincoln down the basement. "When Ana came home yesterday she showed me something that is disturbing and disgusting the Lincolns are nothing but paedophiles and we called the police when we saw the video she had" my parents look at each other then back at them, I'm trying to wrap my head around what they just said.

"We know Christian too a voice recording on his phone yesterday and sent it to me when he got home I called the police straight after I heard it too" my mother says I hear a gasp next to me and turn to see Ana looking at me with relief in her eyes. I'm not sure why she would be relieved but I don't care all that I care about is the fact I don't see hate in her eyes. "Ana Christian why don't the two of you go outside and talk" my father says so with a nod of our heads we leave heading out the back door to sit under the largest tree down by the boathouse. "Christian I'm sorry if you hate me for what I did but I couldn't let Mrs Lincoln do that to you, you don't deserve that you are a good guy and will do great things you will have a great business and have anything and everything you could want" I went to say something but she hadn't finished "I know you don't need control like that you will be ok I mean you lashing out is because you want to accept touch and I'm sure your parents could help, your not as fucked up as I am you can and will be ok and fall in love with someone who can touch you because you trust her and love her with your whole heart" she took a deep breath and I tried again to say something but she carried on "I'm just hoping that even if you hate me right now that when you get everything I just said that you might find it in your heart to forgive me one day, I'm hoping it won't be too far in the future as I don't want to lose you as a friend for too long because you're the only one who understands me, I know you hate me right now but I just had to say my bit I'll leave you alone until you can find it in your heart to forgive me" with that she got up and ran off.

I tried shouting after her, running after her but she has always been a faster runner that I was. She never looked back as I was chasing her and calling her name I knew if I could just catch up with her she will listen to me, I know she is blocking everything out not just me but I can't have her thinking I hate her. I don't think I believe her when she said I'll be successful or that I'll find a girl who I can completely trust and love. I stop dead in my tracks as I come to realise that there was another reason why I had to get Ana away from Mr Lincoln and why I hate it when other boys try to get into her panties. I now realise that I love my best friend no scratch that I'm IN love with my best friend I just have to find her and talk to her.

Sighing knowing I won't find her now I quickly run back to my house and go in search of my parents. Finding them in dads office "Ana...ran off...tried to catch her...but too fast for me" I pant out hoping that it made some sort of sense to them. Ray and Carla get up and leave the office calling for Kate to come down as they need to leave now. Once Kate does come down the are out of the house and drive off to find Ana, my parents look at me "you ok Christian ? Why did Ana run off" my dad asks "I'm fine just need to go running more" I take a deep breath "Ana thought I'd hate her for telling her parents she didn't let me get a word in she just said her speak and ran off I tried to catch her but you all know she's the fastest one out of the lot of us" my mom smiles at me "she'll be ok darling she just feels like you do now I mean you thought Ana would hate you right" I nod my head and sit down "she'll come around sweetie when she knows you don't hate her she will be fine you both will"


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

Waking up the next morning I looked at my phone but there were no messages from Christian, sighing I get up and go into the shower. I can't help but think why we hasn't called or text me back its not like him but I can't help but feel that he already knows about what I've done and now he hates me, that's it he knows and now he doesn't want to talk to me ever again and I hate it. I knew this would happen but I didn't realise it would hurt this much, there hasn't been a day that goes by that we haven't spoken and it sucks it feels like I've lost a part of me. I know its early but Christian never turns his phone off or never replies to me. I knew when I fell asleep last night that the main reason I didn't want Christian going through what the Lincolns where offering was because I'm in love with him, and that's the kicker I'm in love with my best friend but I don't deserve him I mean if my own mother hated me to the point where she used to hit me and let someone else hurt me then no one else could truly love me.

I get out of the shower feeling like crap I dry off and get dressed into jean shorts and a top, after putting on my trainers I go downstairs and head for the kitchen knowing that my family is there eating already. Don't get me wrong I know my parents and Kate love me but I don't deserve love of any kind I'm too much of a waste of space and too much trouble to be love. I sit down and start eating my breakfast that's place in front of me not saying anything which is normal for me, when Kate finishes and gets up to leave the kitchen I sigh knowing that my parents are going to talk about what I showed them. "Darling we've called the police and they have the camra as evidence you will need to give a statement later on today but right now we need to go next door and tell Grace and Carrick" I nod my head and we all get up and head out of the kitchen "ok I'm ready to go I need to talk to Mia about something so I'll head straight up to her room" Kate says I'm glad she won't be there when mom and dad tell the Greys or when Christian screams at me telling me never to talk to him again. That's what I'm dreading the most I can't hear him say that to me I can't hear him tell me that he hates me or that I'm the person he hates the most in the world.

We leave the house and head over to the Greys, once we're there Kate goes straight to Mia's room but I run to the kitchen just to see Christian for the last time. I've come to terms that I'm in love with him and that he hates me but I have to tell him why I did what I did of course I'm not going to tell him I love him I can't hear him say that he doesn't love me or that he would never love me that would just hurt to much. I go and stand next to Christian but he won't look at me on one hand I'm glad I can't see the hatred in his eyes that would just gut me knowing its because of what I've done but I did it for the right reasons. I don't hear what my parents are saying I just look at the kitchen table, I'm blocking everything they are saying out I can't hear it all again I just can't. I hear my name and notice that Mr Grey is tell me and Christian to go outside as they talk I nod my head and we head out into the garden and sit under the biggest tree by the boathouse (the tree we always sit under). I hate this I just have to get it all out and then I'll listen to him. I take a deep breath and start I tell him why I did it and that he will find the love of his life, this is harder than I thought it would be I'm not looking in his eyes I can't stand to see the hatred in his eyes once I finish I just can't heard him saying he hates me so I get up and run as fast as I can blocking everything out I don't want to hear him screaming that he never wants to see me again I just can't.

I don't know how far I ran but I keep going and going and going I know its stupid but I'm trying to run from the thoughts going around in my head. I know it was stupid of me I should have waiting to hear Christian out but I'm too much of a coward to hear it I love him and it would kill me to hear that he hates me and never wants to see or hear from me ever again. I know that that is what's going to happen but hearing something and knowing something are two different things. I fall to my knees tripping over something and I start crying, I cry for the little girl I once was who wanted nothing more than her mothers love and protection but never got it, I cry for the girl who can't sleep at nights scared of the monster who used to beat her coming back to take her away and I cry for the teenager I am now losing the one person she loves most in this world knowing he would/could never love her and will now live the rest of his life hating her for what she has done. Once I'm all cried out I wipe my eyes and look around noticing I've ran to the park Christian and I used to come to, I get up wiping my knees and go and find the hiding spot Christian and I found.

I sit down and rest my head on my knees trying to catch my breath thinking about how my life is going to change now that Christian won't be by my side from now on, knowing that I lost the one and only person who understands me even the slightest. Wrapping my arms around my legs my head still on my knees I close my eyes and just try to picture going on with my life without my best friend I mean I know I have my family but they don't truly understand what I went through and how it affects you in the long run. I've gotten over one of the things that scared me the most touching I mean I know it was just my dad but its a start if I can tolerate my daddy holding me in his arms them I'm sure I will be able to let mom and Kate hold me and maybe one day someone would I might find to spend my life with, I mean once I've leaned to live without Christian and I'm not sure I will. There is only one Christian Grey and I've been lucky enough to have in my life up until now but that part of my life is over. I sigh knowing I should head home but I just need a few more minutes by myself sighing once more I start to feel tired relaxing back against the tree I'm stand next to I rest and I slowly drift off to sleep hoping one day I can learn to live knowing that Christian hates me and won't be by my side ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

It wasn't long after the Steele's left that I was told I had to go down to the station to give my statement but my dad said that he would be there with me and that I was doing the right thing but what shocked me the most was when he said he was proud of me for not keeping it too myself and telling my parents straight away. I don't want to disappoint them by giving them the real reason behind telling them, if Ana wasn't being sent there with me then I'm not sure if I would have told my parents. Getting into the car with my mom and dad we headed to the station the traffic was light so it didn't take too long to get there, getting out of the car the three of us walked inside and was shown into a room. Sitting down for a few minutes just the three of us we didn't say anything well there wasn't anything to say the door opened and in walked a middle aged man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, he shakes hands with my dad and mom then puts his hand out to me. I shake his hand and he sits down opposite me "Christian my name is Eric Harris I'm going to be one of the detectives in this case and for now all I need to know is what happened the day in question and if anything like that happened before"

I nodded my head taking a deep breath I tell him what happened from getting there the first day the comments Ana and I made, the slap and kiss then I told them about going there the next day and what happened even in that room. He didn't stop me as I told my story he just took notes and nodded his head. "Thank you Christian it takes courage to stand up to people like this and do the right thing by telling someone to stop it from continuing to happen to you and also others" I looked down at my knotted fingers knowing that he's right but not believing it 100%. We were sat in the room for almost an hour with Mr Harris asking a few questions and me answering them. "Ok that should be it for now Christian thank you once again for coming forward" he got up and left the room and parents smiled at me and we got up and left the room. Once we walked to the exit doors of the station we bumped into the Ana, Ray and Carla while our parents spoke for a few moments I noticed Ana wouldn't look directly at me and I knew now was my chance to talk to her about what she said earlier and also tell her why I sent her the text late last night. I walk over too her "Ana can we talk please"

APOV

I'm not sure how long I stayed sitting by the tree but I got up and walked out of the park and noticed my parents car there I sighed and got into the car "I'm sorry for running off please don't be mad at me" I begged "its ok sweetie we're not mad but we need to go to the station now Kate is at a friends" my dad said, I nodded my head glad she didn't have to hear this. It didn't take too long to get there, getting out of the car the three of us walked inside and was shown into a room. Sitting down for a few minutes just the three of us we didn't say anything well there wasn't anything to say the door opened and in walked a middle aged man with sandy coloured hair and green eyes walked in and shook my parents hands then mine as he sat down "Ana my name is Harold Perkins I'm going to be one of the detectives in this case and for now all I need to know is what happened the day in question and if anything like that happened before"

I nodded my head taking a deep breath I tell him what happened from getting there the first day the comments Christian and I made, the slap and kiss then I told them about going there the next day and what happened even in that room. He didn't stop me as I told my story he just took notes and nodded his head. "Thank you Ana it takes a lot of courage to stand up to people like this, do the right thing by telling someone to stop it from continuing to happen to you and also others" I looked down at my knotted fingers knowing that he's right but not believing it 100% I didn't do it for myself I did it for Christian. We were sat in the room for almost an hour with Mr Perkins asking a few questions and me answering them. "Ok that should be it for now Ana thank you once again for coming forward" he got up and left the room and parents smiled at me and we got up and left the room. Once we walked to the exit doors of the station we bumped into the Grey's but I couldn't look at Christian directly knowing he must hate me. Our parents started talking and I noticed Christian walk over to me "Ana can we talk please" I hear him ask desperately I nodded my head and walked outside of the station.

CPOV

Stood outside the station I took a deep breath "Ana I don't hate you at all as you can guess I told my parents too, I sent you that message last night as I thought you'd hate me for telling my parents" I looked from her to my feet knowing I needed to get this out "I heard the desperation in you voice yesterday but I just couldn't let you go through that I mean come on Ana you such a good person your heart is the biggest I know, I know what you went through but it just made you stronger" I look up at her deep into her clear blue eyes "you were wrong about one thing you will go far in whatever you want to do Ana look at how strong you are now you will get whatever you want in life I was scared I'd lose my best friend, I want to be there for all the great things your going to do throughout your life and I'll be proud of you, and you will find someone to be with someone who you can love and will love you the way you deserve but just know this the guy you marry will have be put through the mill I mean your dad will give him a hard time but me well let's just say I don't think anyone is good enough for you but the man you deem fit enough will be the luckiest bastard in the world" I take a deep breath not sure if I can tell her exactly how I feel about her I just need her in my life one way or another. I can see tears swimming in her eyes and I'm not sure why but the next thing I know is that we both are pulling the other one in for a hug, I don't feel any pain or fear just the warmth of her body against mine. This is the second hug I've managed to have in the last few years and I know for a fact that if I hadn't have met Ana then this wouldn't have been possible. Its the Ana Steele affect and I love it.


	11. Chapter 11

(5 months later)

APOV

Its been a rollercoaster these past few months. Christian and I had to go to the station a few more times to answer more questions, the Lincoln's were arrested and their house was searched. That was an eyes opener the police found numerous pictures, videos, so called contracts and other evidence against them. The sick fucks had been doing what they planned on doing to Christian and I for years and no one knew, the children we found and they all gave statements and mentioned that the reason they never told anyone was the fact the Lincoln's had threatened to have their parents hurt badly or killed if they spoke to anyone. With that bit of intel the police haven't let anyone other than their lawyers in to see them which I think is the best thing. Christian and I have been fine we both thought the other one would hate the other one, but now we are fine and its like it never happened we don't talk about it unless we have to. With the fact the Lincoln's we arrested at their places of work the media has been all over it but lucky with the fact Christian and I are both under age our names have been left out of the media, our parents did tell our head teachers though as they thought we might get into more fights if something was mentioned to us. Lucky though with the fact that we can tolerate our families touching and hugging us we don't get into fights at all, that's all we can take at the moment though we both know why our families can touch us is because we trust them completely and we are now finally accepting that we are loveable. Both of us didn't think we could be loved due to what our birth mothers did to us but now we have come to accept it and we spend more time with our families.

Our families have gotten closer over what happened to us and its like we are just one family and not just two close families.

Its the second week in December and I'm still trying to figure out what to get Christian for christmas, everyone else I managed to get like mom I got her a spar day, dad I got him new golf clubs, Kate a designer jacket she wanted but never had saved her money for, Grace I got her the same as my mom, Carrick I got him an old rare bottle of whiskey dad had to help me as I was under age but he was ok with it. Elliot I got him tickets to some concert he was going on about and Mia I got her a designer dress she told me she wanted. Now its just Christian and I'm not sure what to get my best friend, sighing as I walk around looking in stores to see if there is anything that jumps out at me that screams Christian Grey but nothing does. I walk past a gym and for some reason I walk inside and there right on the wall is a poster just going up its for training with an Olympic kick boxer. The trainer will give 10 sessions, I see the guy hanging the poster up and walk over to him "erm hey I was wondering how much is it for the sessions" I point to the poster, I'm not stood to close to the guy still I'm not comfortable around people I don't trust with my life. He looks at me and smiles "oh I'm not sure let me check" he puts the poster down and I notice that the trainer is the one Christian like when we watched the Olympics saying it would be great to train with him even for just an hour so I knew this is the reason I felt so drawn to come in here. The bloke comes back with someone else but I'm not looking at them still looking at the poster "are you the lady wondering about this" I hear someone say and turn to see the Olympian right in front of me I nod my head looking up at him "erm yeah my friend saw you when you won gold and I know he'd love a few personal sessions with you I want it to be his Christmas gift" he nods his head "right well the price is a little high for a teenager you sure you can afford it" I know he's not trying to be mean or anything but for some reason it pissed me off, I mean I'm a teenager yes but still "how much" I ask politely knowing I don't want to get into trouble I've been doing well I haven't got into trouble since before the summer "$15000" I nod my head and grab my purse out of my bag pulling out my black amex "card ok?" I ask and they both look at me funny "yeah sure I'll need to see some I'd as well" I'm so glad my pastport came back today I had to pick it up from the post office I pull it out and walk over to the counter with both of them. I hand over my pastport and card and wait as they look at both of them, I can see the moment the see my last name they now know I wasn't joking. I mean my dad and Carrick are the best lawyers in the city they own the best firm its called Grey-Steele I mean come on the name just rolls off your tongue. I get handed back my things and the trainer starts writing something out "what's your friends name ?" He asked "Christian Grey" he nods his head and hands me the gift certificate "ok here is the certificate get him to call me and arrange when he'd like to start the sessions I'll come to the property so we won't be disturbed" I nod my head "ok thanks" I slip it into my bag and look back at them I nod my head and turn to leave. I can hear them talking to themselves but I can't hear what they are saying.

Later that day I got home and made sure I hid everything so no one could find it. I go downstairs and find my parents in the family room watching a movie I smile at the cuddled up together so engrossed in the movie they don't know I'm watching them, that right there is what I want and I want it with Christian but I know that will never happen. Even though we both are trying to over come the first few years of our lives but I'll never be good enough for him. I go outside and sit down by the fire pit looking out at the night sky placing my head phones in my ears I listen to some songs. Closing my eyes I lean back against the chair and softly sing along with the music. I'm not sure how long I've sat here but I'm getting tired and sleeping outside in the freezing cold is not a good idea. I sigh sitting up, opening my eyes I stand and turn to go inside only to see Christian stood there just staring at me. Blushing hard knowing he must have heard me "oh sorry I didn't know anyone was listening are you ok Christian?". He shakes he head slightly "yeah I'm fine and you know you have a wonderful voice we all love listening to you singing" I blush even harder if that's possible "thanks so how come you're over so late ?" I ask walking inside as its just too cold now I go over to the counter and start to make myself a hot chocolate "oh I lost my phone last time I remember having it was here you haven't seen it have you?" I finishing making chocolate for myself and Christian knowing he likes it and shake my head "I don't think so are you sure its not in your jacket, the leather one you wore over this afternoon when I got home from shopping?" I say well I say shopping but it wasn't anything for me but I can't tell him that now can I.

He laughs slightly shaking his head "you know I forget to check the inside pocket of it and that's properly where it is" I smile shaking my head "you should be more careful this is what the second time this month you've forgotten where you left your phone" he shrugs his shoulders like its no big deal. After finishing our hot drinks Christian leaves to go home and I go to bed laying in bed I wonder if I would ever tell Christian my true feelings for him but there is one thing stopping me. I can't lose the friendship we have, since the summer we have gotten closer so I don't know what I'd do if we couldn't be friends any more. So that right there is the one reason I'm stopping myself from telling him. But I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it from him I'm just not sure what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

Its getting close to christmas and I've only got one more gift to get and that is Ana's gift. I'm looking around for something that she might want, I know I could get her some rare books (with the help of my parents) but this gift I want to get on my own. School is going better since what happened my parents talked to my principal and he was understanding so I'm not in any contact sport I'm doing rowing which I have to admit I love doing. I've been trying to spend more time with my family as well as not spend less time with Ana.

I can't get over how much my feelings for her have grown but I know if I don't tell her how I feel soon then some other guy might come in and sweep her off her feet. I know for a fact that there are a few guys in school that want her I mean guys are shy about saying who they want to get in the sack but I know a few other of the guys don't just want to get into her panties. But I don't want to see her with anyone other than me, I'm planning on telling her soon I was thinking christmas after dinner. Our families have done this every year where we switch which house we have christmas dinner at and this year it is at our place even though we only live next door to each other.

I'm planning on telling Ana after dinner but not in front of every one, I have caught Ana checking me out since I've been rowing and also working out in the gym to help build my stamina. I haven't let her know I've caught her as I thought I was just imagining it at first but now I know she is.

So here I am looking to find the best gift for her, I could have asked Kate or Mia to help me pick something out but I want to do this all on my own. I got my mom tickets to the opera, my dad new golf clubs as I know he wanted new ones, Mia has a new hand bag, Elliot a leather jacket, Ray a bottle of old whiskey (to replace the one I swiped form his drinks cabinet), Carla tickets to the theatre and Kate a pair of designer heels. So its just Ana left to buy for, I've looked around so many stores I can't seem to find the right gift. I don't even know what I'm getting her I'm hoping something jumps out at me.

That's when I see a brand new store that looks like it has opened today. I walk in and look around seeing most of the things in here are jewellery, I'm looking at everything not really paying much attention for some reason and that is when I see the perfect gift to get Ana. There sitting in the display case is a beautiful silver locket, there are a few diamonds and sapphires on the front placed to make them look like a rose. I look for someone to help me and that is when a gentleman walks over to me "good afternoon can I help you" he asks. He looks to be around dads age with a little more grey hair.

"Yes I'd like that locket there please" I say politely pointing to the locket. He smiles at me and opens the display case and takes out the locket "would you like it gift wrapped sir or just in the box?" He asks well I know for a fact my wrapping is not good and I want this to be perfect "wrapped as well please" he nods his head "that will be $12,500 sir" I nod my head and pull out my card to pay I'm so glad that I never really spent any money just some small amounts here and there.

After paying for the locket I leave with the small bag and start to make my way home. I can't wait for christmas now I really want to see Ana's reaction to her gift and then to finally tell her how I feel and hopefully she will tell me she feels the same about me.

After getting home I put the gift away out of sight of everyone and then go to the gym to find Elliot getting ready to work out so I go over and the pair of us work out together laughing and joking. after working out I jump into the shower and change deciding I want to play the piano a bit before dinner with my family. Don't get me wrong I love my family and I have accepted their love for me but some times I need some time alone. So that's where I sit in front of the piano playing getting lost in the music, I'm so lost in the music I didn't notice my mother stood just to the side of me watching me with a loving smile and love shining through her eyes as she watches me.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

Its christmas day and we are waiting for the Steele's to come over so we can exchange gifts and soon after we will all sit down to christmas dinner. I'm still going to tell Ana how I feel about her I just hope she feels the same about me, I want to be with her but I'm a little worried that this might not work out and then I will have lost the most important person in my life. But I'm not going to let that stop me if I don't tell her today I'll have to see her with other guys and I know it would be like a knife twisting in my heart.

I love all the gifts I have gotten this year but I have to say my new phone beats all my other gifts. I can't wait to give Ana her gift and to see her reaction especially with the photos I have put inisde of the locket. On one side is a phone of her with her family one of the earlier ones from when she first came to live with the Steele's and on the other side is a photo of me, Ana, Kate, Elliot and Mia. It was from our last holiday we all took together and its one of the rare photo's of all of us smiling.

We had gone to Rome and we all had a brilliant time. Ana is stood in front of me, Kate is standing in front of Elliot and Mia is stood in-between the two girls. Thinking back to that holiday I think its my favourite one Ana and I had both woken up after nightmares, I found Ana sat on the sofa in from of the fire place in the large villa that we were staying at. That night Ana and I talked for a while and some time during the night we both fell back asleep and got woken up by our parents. We both didn't have an other nightmare that night which shocked us both.

I hear the doorbell and then the housekeeper opening the door a minute later the Steele's walk in carrying gifts. I'm going to give Ana her gift last. After everyone has given their gifts to one another we open our gifts I keep Ana's till last. I'm glad I did as the gift she got me has topped every gift I've ever been given it shows she truly knows me as she has managed to get me 10 private sessions with the Olympic kick boxing gold medallist. My mouth opens and closes a few times I'm not sure what to say so I turn to her and hug her close to me.

I pull back "thank you so much Ana this is the best gift ever" she blushes and bites her bottom lip "I thought you'd like it" she says just above a whisper. I pick up the wrapped box that holds her locked and hand it to her "this is from me" I simply say.

I can tell she wasn't expecting anything but I couldn't just not get her anything I watch as she opens the box and her hand flies to her mouth as she gasps, her eyes tear up and she slowly takes the locket out of the box and opens it up to look at the photos inside. When she does the tears spill out of her eyes and slide down her cheeks, she hugs me tightly and whispers thank you to me. She hands me the locket after pulling back and moving her hair she turns so I can put it on her, I slowly clasp it together but quickly pull my hands away knowing our parents and siblings are properly watching us.

I notice her blush as everyone asks us what we got for each other and they all seemed impressed with the gifts. Its not long before we all went to the dinning room apart from my mom and Carla as they went to put the finishing touches to dinner then bring it to the table. As always Ana and I are sat next to each other, everyone around the table starts talking about what they had gotten and how the love this time of year. Once our mothers have brought all the plates through we all say grace and then start to eat, our mothers go all out for christmas dinner. the talk around the table is happy and cheerful I'm still astounded that this is my family and I don't know where I'd be without them. I love them all and I couldn't bare to thing of anything happening to anyone that is sat around the table. Even Kate she can be annoying but I do care for her like I care for Mia.

Once dinner is finished and we have brought all the plates and dishes into the kitchen everyone starts to head to the family room, but I grasp Ana's arm and ask her to follow me. I'm shocked she doesn't even question me she just follows me upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door and turn to face Ana and notice she is sat on my bed looking at me, she looks a little nervous. I know for a face I'm so nervous right now but I have to do this. I take a deep breath grabbing the chair next to my desk I place it in front of her and sit down so I can look at her.

"Ana there's a reason I wanted to talk to you in private and I need you to just listen to me and not interrupt me until I'm finished ok?" I notice Ana bitting her bottom lip as she nods her head "ok I won't interrupt you" she says looking straight at me. Taking one last deep breath I look deep into her bright blue eyes and get lost and let it all come out "Ana I love you I know your my best friend and I shouldn't be feeling like this I just can't help it I realised that I'm in love with you the day at the Lincolns I couldn't let you go through that as you didn't deserve it and it would have killed me to know that he was touching you. That her was kissing you when I don't want you to be with anyone other than me. I know I sound selfish but I don't want you to be with anyone other than me I'm not sure if you feel the same about me but I couldn't keep it to myself any morei had to tell you so that even if you don't feel the same way I wouldn't have to sit there watching you thinking and wondering if you loved me too."

I take a breath and look down at my hands "I know I'm not perfect but I want to be the man you deserve, I want to be perfect for you, I love you so much Ana it hurts to think of you being with anyone else I want to be the one you come to first when your angry, hurt, happy and I want to be there every step of the way throughout your life being the man you deserve, I am so proud of how far you have come and I know you will make it even further I just needed you to know that I love you so much and I want to be with you for everything I want a life with you, to grow old and grey with you, maybe even have children with you." I get up and kneel in front of her and take hold of her hands squeezing them slightly. "There you have it Ana I'm in love you with you"

I look up into her eyes and I see they fill slightly with tears and I'm not sur eif that's a good thing or a bad thing I just know that right at this moment Ana literally has my heary in her hands right now and she could either embrace it and look after it for eternity or she could crush it into a million pieces right now. I watch as she takes a few deeps breaths then looking right into my eyes she opens her mouth to speak and at this is where I'm stood in the edge of the cliff waiting to see if Ana will pull me up and save me or let me go to fall.


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

Once dinner is finished and we have brought all the plates and dishes into the kitchen everyone starts to head to the family room, but Christian grasps my arm and asks me to follow him. I don't question him I just follows him upstairs to his bedroom. I hear him shut the door as I make my way to his bed to sit down, I'm a little nervous as to why he wanted to talk in private. I know for a fact he is nervous right now but I'm not sure why. I watch him grabbing the chair next to the desk and place it in front of me, he sits down and looks deep into my eyes.

"Ana there's a reason I wanted to talk to you in private and I need you to just listen to me and not interrupt me until I'm finished ok?" I bite me bottom lip nodding my head "ok I won't interrupt you" I say looking straight at him. He takes a deep breath, looks deep into my eyes "Ana I love you I know your my best friend and I shouldn't be feeling like this I just can't help it I realised that I'm in love with you the day at the Lincolns I couldn't let you go through that as you didn't deserve it and it would have killed me to know that he was touching you. That her was kissing you when I don't want you to be with anyone other than me. I know I sound selfish but I don't want you to be with anyone other than me I'm not sure if you feel the same about me but I couldn't keep it to myself any morei had to tell you so that even if you don't feel the same way I wouldn't have to sit there watching you thinking and wondering if you loved me too."

I'm shocked at what he is saying, he feels the same way about me that I feel for him. He looks down at his hands after taking another deep breath.

"I know I'm not perfect but I want to be the man you deserve, I want to be perfect for you, I love you so much Ana it hurts to think of you being with anyone else I want to be the one you come to first when your angry, hurt, happy and I want to be there every step of the way throughout your life being the man you deserve, I am so proud of how far you have come and I know you will make it even further I just needed you to know that I love you so much and I want to be with you for everything I want a life with you, to grow old and grey with you, maybe even have children with you." He get off the chair and kneels in front of me taking hold of my hands squeezing them slightly. "There you have it Ana I'm in love you with you"

He look up into my eyes and I'm sure he sees the tears that have filled my eyes, I can tell he's not sure if I'm happy or saddened buy what he has just confessed to me. I take a few deeps breaths then looking right into his eyes I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I can tell he's waiting but he's extremely nervous as to what I'm about to say. I clear my throat and try again but again nothing comes out. This right here is my moment to tell him I feel the same way about him.

To tell him that he is the only person in this world I ever want to be with, that I want to spend my life with him. But for some reason I can't speak so I do the next best thing. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his, as soon as our lips touch I can feel the electricity that's always there when we touch increase. I'm pouring all the love I feel for him into this kiss. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he kisses me back, I can feel the love he feels for me, relief, happiness, joy and something I can't place.

We kiss until we both have to pull back so we can get some much needed air, its then I notice that I must have knocked him off balance because he is laying on the floor with me on top of him. Looking deep into his eyes I smile shyly at him moving my right hand to his cheek, I bite my bottom lip "I love you too Christian SO much, and that's the reason I told my parents too I couldn't stand the thought of you being intimate with anyone, I want that life with you growing old and grey and yeah maybe kids but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. I love you with all my heart"

I told him honestly looking deep into his eyes so he can't tell I'm being honest. I feel his hand move from my back up to the back of my neck and he pulls me down kissing my hard and rolling us over so he is laying on top of me. Gasping at the change in position he slides his tongue into my mouth and it teases and dances with my own. Moaning into our kiss I hold him tighter to me not wanting this moment to end. But sadly it had to because as we were both moaning as we kiss the door is swung open hard and fast.

It shocks the pair of us and we pull apart and turn to see who had barged in and ruined our blissful moment only to be looking at the two people that you really don't want to be catching you making out with the guy you love. There stood in the doorway of Christians bedroom is ...

A.N.

This is my first A.N and for that I'm sorry I would just like to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story.

This is my first fanfic and I'm just glad people are enjoying it. So who do you think are the two people who are stood at the doorway of Christians bedroom ?

I enjoy reading your reviews and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Thanks again for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

The pure joy and happiness I feel right now is nothing compared to anything I have felt before knowing Ana loves me too is like finding a part of me that was missing that I didn't know about. Feeling her soft plump lips against mine is heaven and when she gasps as I roll us over giving me the gap I need to slide my tongue into her mouth, oh god she tastes like heaven on earth. But that feeling is ended too quickly for me as I hear my bedroom door opening so fast it hits the wall. Making us pull our lips apart and we turn our heads to look at who rudely opened my door and there stood at the threshold of my door are two people I wouldn't want catching us in this position.

RPOV (Ray)

I'm sat in the family room at the Greys and I can't believe how lucky my life is. I have wonderful friends in Grace and Carrick. My loving and adoring wife who has stuck by me through thick and thin. Then there are my two beautiful girls who came to us. Carla and I found out we couldn't conceive children so after a long discussion we decided to adopt. Kate came to us when she was a year old, her mother died after being shot in a drive by shooting and there was no other family she was all alone. We new as soon as we saw her that she was going to be our little girl, we fell in love with her the monet we saw her. I wish Ana had come to us sooner then she wouldn't have been through all of that abuse but we wouldn't have her any other way. She is our little girl and we love her.

I remember the day Carla called me and told me about this small girl that had been brought in and she just knew that she was meant to be our second child. I came drove to the hospital and spoke to her. After an hour she took me to see Ana and I knew what she meant, I fell in love with this tiny little girl the moment I saw her. When I found out what had happened to her I was sick to my stomach at what some people could do to a small child. So we put in a petition to adopt her and once we found out she didn't have any family relatives we were told we could adopt her.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Elliot, Kate and Mia all come running into the room laughing at something. I smile as I watch them, I'm so thankful that I met Carrick in college he helped me keep studying and then we both went into business together. I would do anything for my family and to me the Greys are a part of my family and I wouldn't have it any other way. Grace gets up to go to the kitchen to get some glasses and a bottle of wine and I offer to help her. I watch as Mia sits down beside Carla and starts talking about something while Kate and Elliot start running around again.

Once in the kitchen I help Grace get the glasses as she goes to grab a bottle of wine. I look around wondering where Ana and Christian have gotten too but I don't see them any where "Ray are you alright ?" Grace asks "oh yes I'm just wondering were Ana and Christian have gotten too" I watch as Grace looks around and then walks into the dining room but she comes out shaking her head. "They might have gone upstairs" we walk towards the stairs and I'm wondering why they have been gone for so long.

EPOV (Elliot)

I've got to say this is one of the best christmas' ever. I've really enjoyed today I mean which child/teen doesn't enjoy christmas. I'm chasing Kate around trying to catch her so that I can tickle her. Its pay back you see when I wasn't looking she came up to me and poured a glass of water over my head thinking it was funny. I've given up chasing Mia (as she was laughing so hard she fell over and is now talking to Carla). But Kate won't get away so easily.

Once I've caught her (trying to hide in Mia's room) I pick her up and drop her onto the bed and start tickling her. She's laughing so hard her face is red and she has tears running down her cheeks. She's wriggling trying to get away from me but she's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to stop. "Will you pour water over me again?" I ask trying not to laugh. "I ... I w-wont ...I... p... promise" I finally stop tickling her and let her catch her breath as she wipes her eyes.

Sitting on Mia's bed waiting for her to finishing giggling I start to wonder why I haven't seen Christian or Ana since just after dinner. I mean I've basically run all around down stairs trying to catch Kate but I haven't seen them.

Kate sits up and looks at me "you ok El?" I nod my head standing up "yeah just wondering where my brother and your sister ran off too" I make my way to the bedroom door and Kate follows me.

"You know now you mention it I haven't seen them since dinner and I know they aren't down stairs let's go look for them and see what they're up to" I nod my head and put my hand on the door nod and turn the handle ready to go and search for them.

AN

I know I know I'm mean well at least you know its either going to be Ray and Grace or Elliot and Kate who find them.

I'm not sure yet who I want to be the ones to be stood in the door way but I will post the next chapter wednesday and there you will find out which two are at the door.

Thanks for all your reviews I love hearing your comments and if there is something you'd like to see don't hesitate to let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

I quickly get up off of Christian, I sit on the floor next to him as he sits up and grabs a hold of my hand giving it a slight squeeze to try and reassure me. Looking up at the two people stood there they quickly make their way into Christian's bedroom and close the door behind them to make sure no one can see us all. They make their way over to us and kneel in front of us so we are all eye level. I'm not sure what to say so I wait for someone else to speak. "Oh my god Ana, why were you two making out when we came in?" I slowly look into the eyes and my older sister and know that no matter how much I tell her its none of her business she won't stop until I give her an answer.

You see this is why I hate the fact that Elliot and Kate walked in on us , Kate is going to nag and nag me until I tell her everything and Elliot will tease us about it but I'm hoping he won't do it in front of our parents. I know for a fact that they will not leave us alone and I just wanted for it to remain our little secret just for a few more minutes until me and Christian had talked about telling our parents. I feel Christian squeeze my hand, turning to look at him I see him smile at me and I know he will stand by me through out the Kate inquisition. Turning back to look at both Kate and Elliot I notice that Elliot is just smiling widely at Christian and I know for a fact her can see that Christian is truly happy and to him that's all that matters, his brothers happiness.

I take a deep breath and look at Kate "we were making out because we want to be together I love him no I'm IN love with him" I say not looking away from her "and I'm in love with Ana" I blush slightly hearing him say it again, I'm not sure I'll get used to hearing those words coming out of his mouth. Kate smiles widely and gives me a quick hug but when she pulls back she has tears in her eyes "Kate what's wrong ? Your not mad or upset are you?" She shakes her head and wipes the tears that have fallen down her cheeks "no I'm happy for you, I can see you are finally truly happy and that's all I want" I smile and try to fight the tears filling my eyes.

Hugging her tightly I know that Kate won't make a big deal out of this, well at the moment anyway, I look at Elliot and notice him giving Christian a man hug and whispers something in his ear that, by judging the look on Christians face, is something along the lines of what Kate said to me. We hear people talking out side of the door and all quickly pull apart for each other as the door opens to reveal my dad and Grace stood there looking at us "there you are Ana Christian we were worried as we hadn't see you two in a while" I'm not sure what to say to answer Grace but lucky for me Elliot saves the day.

"We found them talking sitting on the stairs and then we all decided to try and figure out how to use the tickets Ana got me and the ones I got for Kate" I internally sigh with relief that he said something as it doesn't look like any of us were going to say anything. They smile and nod their heads "ok well don't be too long we are going to start watching a few movies soon and you will need to come down stairs before Mia picks all of them" my dad says. We all nod our heads and watch as they leave the room closing the door behind them.

"Thanks Elliot, I mean I want to talk to Ana about how we tell everyone" I smile and hold Christians hand "no problem man just let us know when you're going to tell them and we will try to act like we knew nothing ok take your time with telling them but not too long as they might jump to conclusions ok you two" we both nod our heads and I'm glad that Elliot had the idea of using the tickets as our topic of discussion. "So we better come up with who's using what tickets so if they ask we know" Kate says smiling at me. "We they are your tickets so its up to you really" I answer the same time as Christian and we all laugh at how me and Christian said the same thing at the exact same time. "Well you're coming with me to the concert man I need my bro there with me" Elliot says when he has finally stopped laughing. "Ana I hope you don't mind but I was going to take Mia to the musical I know you hate them I I didn't want to make you suffer through it" I smile widely and nod my head "that's fine with me its not on the same day as the concert so its not like I'd be by myself" I hug my sister tightly wondering when I became so lucky to have such a wonderful and understanding sister.

We all get up and go to the bedroom door knowing if we leave it to Mia to pick the films then we will be stuck watching musicals and girlie films. I don't mind a girlie film but once in a while I prefer action and comedy films. I keep hold of Christians hand until we reach the bottom of the stairs and then I reluctantly let go but I do give him a quick kiss and then head into the family room where Mia and our parents are waiting for us.

This has turned out to be the best Christmas ever, not with the gifts I've been given but the fact that I finally know how Christian feels about me and I have finally told him how I feel. I'm so glad he decided to tell me today as I'm not sure when I would have gotten the courage to tell him. I'm also glad that Kate has been so understanding and didn't go into inquisition mode with me like she would have done with anyone else. The one thing now that scares me is telling our parents I'm hoping they will be as understanding as Kate and Elliot are. Mia is going to go ballistic that is a fact. She always says that Kate and I are her sisters and we have been there since she was a baby. Even though we aren't she says it doesn't matter she has 2 brothers and 2 sisters.

CPOV

I'm sat here next to Ana watching some movie I'm not sure what one it is I can't help but replay what Christian said to me.

Flash back

Elliot pulled me into a man hug and as I hugged him back he whispered "I'm happy for you man I'm glad you finally told her I knew you were in love with her for a while I was just waiting for you to tell her"

End of flash back

If Elliot could tell that I was in love with Ana, could anyone else ? I look around at my family and notice they are all watching the film. I'm not sure what would be better if they knew or not. If they knew then maybe it won't be as bad telling them. If they didn't then yes it would be a shock but maybe a good one. I'm so confused as to which option would be better, I feel my hand being squeezed and then I hear my girls sweet voice in my ear "stop other thinking things I'm sure they will be happy when we tell them" I can hear the slight doubt in her voice and I think she is trying to convince herself just as much as me.

I smile at her and squeeze her hand back and actually try to watch the film. I finally stop thinking about everything that could happen when we tell our parents and just enjoy the day with the people I love and who love me. I'm glad Kate and Elliot didn't make a big deal of what they saw which I'm surprised about. I thought they would have given us 1001 questions but they just accepted it and are happy that we are happy. I couldn't ask for a better brother and I wouldn't, he's the best big brother anyone could ask for and I'm glad he is my brother and has my back through thick and thin and always will.

AN

Ok tell me what you think of this. I didn't want them to get a load of questions just yet I thought that could come in a few chapters maybe from the parents or Mia ?

I didn't want it to be Grace and Ray who walked in on them as then it would have taken away from the 'best' christmas with them all having to sit down and talk about the ins and outs.

Hope you thought I made the right choice let me know if there is anything you want to see either in review or pm.


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

Its been a month since I told Ana I love her and its been the best month of my life. We are even more inseparable than we were before. Telling our parents was terrifying, I thought Ray was going to say that we wouldn't be aloud to be together and that we were too young to be in love. But it turned out ok. I know our mothers were happy that we had found love, my mom said she could tell that I was in love with Ana and that she was happy for us, but there were to be NO grand babies running around the house any time soon.

Ray and dad were the same they were happy for us but they did have the talk with me, that was funny we were all uncomfortable with it but we knew it had to happen. I told them I would never hurt Ana and that her happiness was all that mattered to me. That seemed to satisfy them. We aren't aloud in our bedrooms alone together with the door closed, they say its just a precaution and they just want to make sure that no babies are made.

Elliot has been teasing me when ever he gets the chance but for me that's ok I've come to love that side of him. That's the thing since admitting I can love and can be loved I enjoy spending time with my family, I even helped Mia get her own back on Elliot for a prank he pulled on her a week ago.

Elliot decided to take her favourite bottle of perfume and change it for a bottle that looked exactly the same, the only difference was that the liquid smelt horrible. Mia was in such a rush as she had overslept she quickly didn't realise until she got downstairs to eat breakfast. Man did it stink and the worst thing was it took days to get the smell off of her. Mia refused to go to school because of it and I don't blame her at all. So yesterday I helped Mia with her revenge, she wanted to cook a meal for all of us and she wanted to do it buy herself. She asked my to find the hottest chilly powder I could find, which I did, I slipped it to her when no one was watching. To get the best view she sat opposite Elliot, oh man the look on his face after he'd taken a massive spoon full of her home made chilly will be something I will never forget.

To top it off she added white vinegar into his water so when he tried to gulp it down he spat it onto his plate and tried to grab Ray's glass of water, we were all laughing so hard our faces turned red. I don't think Elliot will try to pull an other prank on Mia for a while now.

I'm interrupted from my memories by my phone beeping. I turn to look and see that I have a message from Ana. Smiling widely I open it.

Good morning babe hope you slept ok I'm going to go for a run wanna join me ? Xx

I send a quick reply telling her to give me a rew minutes to get dressed and I'll meet her outside. Once I'm dressed I run down stairs and head to the kitchen to let my parents know I'm going for a run before breakfast. Making it outside I see Ana there stretching and warming up, I take a few seconds to enjoy watching her as I don't think she has seen me yet. I quietly make my way over to her and she turns smiling widely at me and I know she knew I was watching her. I give her a quick kiss and stretch with her.

We then head off on our run, like we have many times before and we keep the same pace as each other. I enjoy our morning runs as I know Ana can keep up with me and I don't have to worry about holding back to make sure she is ok, she loves to exercise as much as I do as we both want to keep in shape. We don't talk much on our morning runs only if one of us had a bad night but the silence isn't awkward its a comfortable silence. We make it to the park and start to do our circuit around the park before we head back home to shower and change.

There's no one around which I don't mind at all, once we finish our circuit we head home. As we are running all I hear are tires screeching I turn to look to see what the noise is but by the time I notice a car coming at us I'm being pushed hard and out of the way.

I quickly get up and try to look to see where Ana is only to see her laying on the floor and she's not moving. Running over to her I put my hand on her cheek "Ana baby ? Ana wake up come on baby you've got to wake up come on" I say trying hard not to cry but I know I'm failing. My vision is getting clouded with the tears that are filling my eyes.

I look around and see the driver is slumped over the steering wheel and not moving, there's a woman on the phone and I see a man running over to me. "Hey are you ok ?" He asks and I nod my head. He puts his hand by her neck and I know he is looking for a pulse "I can feel her pulse but its weak call her parents for me ok I'm a paramedic and I'll do what I can until the ambulance arrives ok" I nod my head again. As I take my phone out to call our parents I hear the most beautiful sound "I love you Christian" I look and see Ana's eyes are opened "I love you too baby stay with me ok please" I say knowing I couldn't keep the raw emotions out of my voice. "I'll always love y ... you" she sounds so weak and it sounds like she is telling me good bye "no no no please don't say stuff like that you'll be ok baby we're going to grow old together remember you can't leave me now please" I know I'm sobbing right now but I don't care she can't leave me.

I don't know what I'd do if she left me I won't be able to live without her, she's my everything, my life I won't want to live in a world if my Ana isn't in it. I watch as she smiles at me but then her eyes close, oh god no no no she can't leave me here, she can't go with out me if she dies a part of me will die too.


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

Sitting in the hospital waiting room with my family and the Steele's for the past 3 hours has been hell. I tried to call Ray before the ambulance turned up but I just couldn't I hit the call button crying my eyes out and handed the phone to the gentle man who had come over to help Ana, he spoke to her dad as I couldn't, I just couldn't stop crying. I rode in the ambulance with her, when it pulled up at the hospital everyone was there, everyone was crying I ran straight into my mothers arms needed her to comfort me, to tell me everything was going to be ok that Ana would make it through this.

I've told everyone what happened and the police as well, since then I haven't spoken a word I keep going over everything. I know Ana pushed me out of the way trying to protect me I just wish we both could have gotten out of the way. The police are looking into what happened, the man who was driving the car wasn't drunk and wasn't high. They said the are going to take a look at his car as he hasn't woken up either. I just want him to wake up to tell me why, why did he have to hit Ana, why not hit the fucking breaks.

I hate feeling like I have no idea of what is going on. I wish the car had fucking hit me instead of her, she didn't deserve this at all. I hear the door open and look up to see a police office stood there and I wonder what he's doing here again. "Mr and Mrs Steele we took a look at the car that hit your daughter it turns out his breaks had been cut intentional, we've spoken to his parents and he said that they had been getting threats against them it appears that unfortunately your daughter was in the wrong place at the wrong time".

I tune everything out feeling slightly relieved that this wasn't the Lincoln's trying to hurt us for what we have done. I mean I know they are in prison waiting to go to trial but you never know who is visiting them and what could be arranged in that time. Sitting down in the corner pulling my hair prying to every single god that is out there that Ana makes it through this with minimal damage.

APOV

God everything hurts so badly I wonder what happened. I hear a beeping noise, murmuring and a slight ringing noise. I try to open my eyes to see where I am and what is going on. The last thing I remember I can't actually remember I know I felt happy then for some reason frightened like I was going to be leaving someone but who was it?

Maybe it was my mommy I was frightened of leaving even through she hurts me with her bad words and she let's the man hurt me. Maybe that's wy I was frightened. Maybe he come over and wanted to hurt me again. I think he hurt me badly, worse than before as I always remember what how he hurts me. I'm tired I want to go to sleep but I don't want him to hurt mommy, if he hurt me this much how much worse has he hurt my mommy.

I need to wake up I need to make sure my mommy is ok and that he hasn't hurt her to much. If I'm lucky mommy will have a little bit of food for me this time. At least I can get some water as my throat really hurts. I'm really want to wake up but I fall asleep again.

CPOV

We were told that Ana has a skull fracture, a few cracked ribs, sprained ankle, broken nose and a broken arm. She was extremely luck to come out of this without any internal injury's and the worst injury is the fractured skull.

We were told we can go in and see her so that's where I am, I'm sat but her left side holding her hand rubbing my thumb over her knuckles looking at her beautiful face hoping she will wake up soon and let me see her baby blue eyes that draw me in and keep me trapped in their gaze.

I move so my lips are close to her ear and whisper "come on Ana wake up baby let me see those pretty blue eyes, we are all worried and we need you to wake up soon, I love you so much baby I'll be here to help you every step of the way come on baby you can do it wake up for me"

APOV

I can hear some whispering to me they are saying "come on Ana wake up baby let me see those pretty blue eyes, we are all worried and we need you to wake up soon, I love you so much baby I'll be here to help you every step of the way come on baby you can do it wake up for me"

I'm not sure I know who is talking to me but I know I feel really safe with this person, I feel like I know them but I don't know the only voices I know are mommy's and his. I don't know this voice at all but I like hearing it. Someone is holding my hand and its making my hand feeling funny it tingles but in a good way.

Who ever this person is I don't want them to leave me at all I want them to stay maybe this person can keep him away from me and mommy and maybe mommy will love me again.


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

Its been about 4 hours since we were aloud in to see Ana and I haven't left her side and I won't until she is coming home as well, my parents weren't too keen on me staying but the look on my face must have said that no matter what I wasn't leaving this room without Ana. I've been talking to her as much as I can, hoping the sound of my voice will wake her up, I don't want her waking up by herself I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

I'm so tired I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake but I don't want to fall asleep in case Ana wakes up, god she has to wake up soon she just has too. I know its a little early but Ana and I have spoken about college, I wasn't sure at first but I know if I want to be successful then I have to go to college. We looked online at all the ones close by and some further away. Ana thinks that Harvard would be the best one for me but I don't want to be that far away from her or my family.

APOV

Every time I think I'm awake I can't open my eyes but I can still hear that voice, when I'm asleep I see things I think are just dreams but the feel too real for that. I'm living with a family and I have a sister also I'm older. There's this boy who makes me feel safe and he tells me he loves me and I tell him that I love him too. In my dream its the voice that I hear talking to me.

Once again I think I'm awake but I don't hear that comforting voice, I try to open my eyes and this time I can, I look around the room and down at the hand holding mine, I see copper hair and my heart beats faster, its the same from my dreams. I grip the hand that's holding mine and the head shoots up and I gasp, staring straight at me are the grey eyes I've seen in my dreams, so if I'm looking at him I'm sure that they weren't dreams, they must be memories.

"Oh god Ana thank god your awake" he says and I feel my heart beat faster again. I see him get up quickly and the next thing I know his lips are on mine kissing he hard like this is the last time he will ever see me. My eyes shoot open and my head starts to hurt so much I close my eyes tightly pulling my head away I put my hands on my head. I can hear him asking what's wrong and if I'm ok, if I need a doctor but I can answer. I remember oh my god I remember him, Christian the other half of me, the one who holds my heart.

I remember my family, Kate, mom, dad, Carrick and Grace, Elliot and Mia. I remember everything, even the reason I'm laying in this hospital bed I was hit by a fucking car "C-Chirstian my head ... It ... It hurts" I don't know what's happening but everything goes black.

CPOV

Oh god when Ana squeezed my hand I shot my head up so fast I thought I had given myself whip last. But god seeing her blue eyes was the best thing ever. I needed to kiss her I just had to but as soon as she pulled away and her face showed how much pain she was in I hit the call button. As she spoke saying her head hurt a nurse came rushing in but it was too late she past out on us.

The nurse said she was going to get the doctor, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to everyone telling them to get to Ana's room now. I knew none of us wanted to leave, they had all gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. A minute after I sent the text everyone came bursting through the door including the doctor "Ana woke up but she was holding her head she looked in pain then she said her head hurt and past out straight after" I told them.

I hug my mom tight not sure how I'm feeling on one hand she woke up so that must be something good, but on the other hand she was in so much pain she past out. I really hope she is ok we all want no need her back.

APOV

I can hear people talking but it sounds like I'm under water so I can't tell who is talking. I feel so tired but I want to wake up to see Christian and my family, they must be so worried and I hate to do this to them. I try to open my eyes and they slowly start to open, when they fully open I'm looking up at a doctor "well good afternoon Miss Steele you have given us all a scare there, can you tell me if your in any pain right now?" He asks and I quickly look around the room to see my family all around me smiling and crying.

"A little I'm just glad the pain in my head is gone" I sigh and look around at my family I can't tell them I forgot about them even if it was for a little while I just couldn't do that to them.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asks as Christian moves to my other side taking my hand in his giving it a slightly squeeze to show me he is here for me.

"Well before I woke up I couldn't remember what had happened, but then it hit me that I was hit by a car and I remembered everything I think that's why my head hurt so much I felt like my head was hitting the ground all over again" I answer squeezing Christians hand back smiling up at him.

The doctor checked my vitals, checked my cuts and told me about all my injury's telling me I will have to have a few more tests later then leaves. I look at everyone and come to stand around my bed not a gap between them. They are all talking over each other I can't make out what they are saying just parts of sentences

"...don't scare me like that..."

"...could have been killed..."

"...glad to have you awake..."

"...be glad to get you home..."

"...bed rest until you're 100%.."

I giggle slightly and shake my head slightly "ok ok I can't hear you if you all talk over each other I'm sorry it was just instinct kicking in" I smile at them as they all stop talking and chuckle knowing that I probably didn't hear a single thing that was said to me. I know I just woke up but my eye lids are dropping and I'm not sure how much longer I can stay away for. I hear I think its my mom saying that I should get some sleep, they will be by later with some things for me.

I squeeze Christians hand tightly not wanting him to go I feel the mattress dip slightly "I'm not leaving you rest baby" I sigh happily knowing Christian is staying with me and fall asleep knowing he will keep me safe.

CPOV

Everyone has left and its just me with Ana now. She's been asleep for about 3 hours but I can't take my eyes off of her for a second. I know when she's feeling a little better I'm going to have to talk to her about putting herself in harms way to protect me. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful to her but she is much smaller than me and so much more fragile. It should have been me to save her, me laying in the hospital bed knowing she is safe and unharmed. I love her so much it nearly killed me to think I would have to live with out her, that I'd be in this world with out my Ana with me.

She's the reason I've stopped fighting and drinking, I know its the same for her, she told me so a few days ago. I need to be the man she deserves and she helps me be that man if that makes any sense but I don't care because the beautiful angle sleeping in the bed before chose me to love, to give her heart to and I plan on making her the happiest woman on the planet, I mean its only fair that's how she makes me feel every dam second of the day because I'm the one that she loves.

A.N

Thank you for your reviews guys !

Was a bit disappointed to hear that people would stop reading my story before they found out where I was going with what happened at the end of the last chapter.

I know memory loss has been done a lot but Ana hasn't woken up yet and you assume I was going to have her wake up not knowing Christian and everyone else. I would like to say I had half this chapter done before I posted chapter 18.


	20. Chapter 20

(Time jump 6 months)

APOV

Its the beginning of July and I'm out with my mom, Kate, Mia and Grace looking for dresses for the Coping Together Gala this year. Now typically you have to be 16 years of age to go but with Mia and her tantrums, then add in her power of persuasion our parents have said we can all go this year. I don't mind as I know that my mom and Grace both started this charity because of Christian and I.

If this had been around when we were younger then maybe our mothers would have gotten the help that they needed. I'm glad we get to go this year as it feels like we are helping raise the money. I know I like to help mom and Grace and the rest of the board for the charity but for some reason this makes it seem like I'm doing more even though I'm not really. We all head into the best story in Seattle and go about looking at the dresses they have. Mia and Kate are the first to find their dresses.

Kate's is a stunning emerald green mermaid style dress. It is a one shoulder strap dress with rhinestones on the shoulder and across the sweet heart neck line. When she comes out of the dressing room its like the dress was made for her.

Mia's dress is a silk floor length pink dress. The lace over the top of the dress is a slightly lighter shade of pink than the dress making it only just noticeable. The design on the lace is very flowery and totally Mia, she is a true girly girl and this dress again just like Kate's looks like it was made for her.

Mom and Grace are next to find their dresses and I have to say both dresses are wonderful. Mom's is a red chiffon dress that is tight to the hips the loosely flows to the floor. Grace's dress is royal blue similar to mom's but where as mom's has thin straps, Grace's is a halter top. They both look stunning.

I'm the only one now left looking for a dress but nothing and I mean nothing seems right. I want Christian to be speechless and I want him to be proud to be seen with me. Christian already asked me to be his date to the Gala as soon as he heard that us girls got to go. Thinking I won't find my dress I give up turning to head back to the front of the store when something catches my eye. I walk over and there is my dress. Its a strapless floor length grey chiffon gown. Its skin tight at the top down to the hips but it goes out slightly and hands loosely until it hits the floor. There are rhinestones around the top of the gown, a slit from the floor up to the left knee. But the main thing I love about this dress is that it is the exact same grey as Christian's eyes.

I stand there looking at the gown when a sales assistant comes over. "Hello miss would you like to try this gown on?" I nod my head "yes please" I say excited that I have found my dress. We head to the changing room where she proceeds to help me put the dress on. Once its on she steps back and gasps "oh my miss you look stunning I think this is the dress you are looking for" she says smiling widely. I nod my head and walk out of the changing room to look in the mirrors out there and also so my family can see the dress I've chosen.

They all have the same reaction as the sales assistant, they gasp, cover their mouths and look like they are going to cry. Oh my god if this is what they are like just shopping for a dress for the Gala what will they be like when I'm looking for a wedding gown. I mean its years away but I just know Christian and I are going to be together forever. But still we aren't going to get married for a good few years yet. But its still nice to imagine what it would be like, finding the right gown, planing every little detail, walking down the aisle to Christian knowing we are going to show everyone that we love each so much we can't/wont be apart from each other. That we are committed to each other for the rest of our lives.

After changing back into my clothes and paying for our dresses we all head out for lunch, Kate and Mia are talking about how they want their hair and make up done but I'm listening more to mom and Grace talking about the Gala and the entertainment, they are trying to find a singer as the one they had has had a family emergence and won't be able to sing at the Gala. Talking a deep breath I quickly say before I change my mind "I'll do it mom". The hold table goes quiet and they look at me "are you sure sweetie?" I nod my head "yes I'm sure I mean its only for the first dance auction and then a few songs after as you the other day the band it only playing for just over an hour then the DJ will take over" I look at mom and Grace and they are smiling a mile wide. I know they love hearing me sing and this will be the first time I've ever sang in front of people outside of our families.

With that settled we continue lunch and I join in asking Mia and Kate how they think I should have my hair and make up as they love playing dress up with me as I don't bother with my hair or make up. They say the will do it for me and not to worry they will make me look even more stunning than I already am. I know why they said that, even though Christian tells me I'm beautiful I can't truly except it, I mean look at Kate and Mia, they have boys falling over themselves to get a bit of their attention.

We head home after lunch and I head straight to the garden and down to the sound looking out at the water, I'm not sure how much time has past but I'm brought out of though as I feel an arm wrap around me. Turning my head I see Christian smiling at me. "Hey you've been out here for an hour and a half are you ok?" Looking into his eyes I can see he is a little worried. I know why ever since the accident I kept thinking if there was another reason behind it. I mean I know the police caught the person responsible for cutting the breaks on the mans car but I can't help it. He said he had cut the breaks as he didn't like same sex couples and that it was a crime against God and nature. He's now in a mental health facility as he claims that God had told him he had to do it and that he was to continue until ever gay and lesbian was off the earth.

I smile as he squeezes my arm "yeah just thinking" I rest my head on his shoulder "I'm singing at the Gala" I tell him not sure if anyone has yet, I feel him kiss my head "yeah mom told me you offered I have to say I was a bit disappointed I mean I wanted to dance with you" I giggle slightly "you will when the DJ takes over and I'm sure he will play some slow songs so I can be in your arms" I turn and look up at him and kiss him cheek. "I'll hold you to that babe" I smile up at him the turn to look back out at the sound and remember what he said when I was in the hospital.

Flash back the day Ana is released from the hospital

I'm so glad to be going home today I've been here for a week and a half as they wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything they had missed. I'm waiting for dad to sign the paper work and then I'm going home to my own bed. Christian has been here everyday and I had to tell him to go home and get a good nights sleep, even though he didn't want to leave me.

Christian is zipping up my bag for me and comes to sit on the bed next to me "Ana please please please don't do something like that again ok, I was so scared I thought I had lost you, that I'd have to live with out you and I can't go through that ever again it nearly killed me thinking you had died" he takes a deep breath but I don't say anything knowing he needs to get it off his chest "I know you were trying to protect me and I'm so thankful for that but you put yourself in harms way, in danger and I can't allow you to do that again I know you would have felt the same if it was the other way round but I can't lose you not now not ever it would kill me to know you died protecting me. I swear if you do anything like that ever again I will put you over my knee and spank you and no I'm not joking about it either"

He takes a deep breath and kneels in front of me wiping the tears that are falling down my cheeks "I love you so much baby and I hate seeing you in so much pain, not knowing if you were going to make it broke my heart and its something I never want to go through ever again. Promise me you won't do something like it again baby promise me"

I nod my head and wrap my arms around his neck and hold onto him as tight as I can "I promise I won't put you through that again I'm so sorry baby I love you so much too and I'm so sorry" he moves my head back and kisses me deeply holding me close to him.

End of flash back

Since that day we haven't spoken about it, I think its a hard subject for the both of us. "Will you help me practice for the Gala ? I mean play the piano for me?" I ask "of course I will baby come on let's go now" he stands up then holding his hand out for me. We head to his to practise as our families are at mine. After sending a quick text to mom to tell her I'm practising at Christians I put my phone away and we head into the music room to start practising.


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

Sitting here playing the piano helping Ana practise for Coping Together, I have to say I love her singing she sounds like an angle, I know she will be a hit when everyone hears her. I know for sure that I'm getting her on the dance floor. Ana decided on what songs she wants to sing and she said the only people she wants knowing are her, myself and the band that will be playing on the night. The songs she has chosen are

I've got you under my skin

Everything I do

I don't want to miss a thing

Hero

Thinking out loud

If your not the one

My heart will go on

Breathless

We'll be together

Proud

She said that this won't cover the hour and a half she is meant to be singing but she said she will take requests as she's not sure what else she wants to sing. We've been in the music room for about 3 hours having breaks here and there to grab a drink, stealing a few kisses. Well that was until my brother decided he was going to put an end to our alone time by barging into the room telling us it was time for dinner.

Life since the accident has gotten better, we've all become even closer if that's even possible. Looking around the table at my family (which includes the Steele's) I smile, I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a supportive and loving family. I don't have nightmares every night which I'm ecstatic about, don't get me wrong I do have them once in a blue moon but to be able to go to bed knowing I will have a night of uninterrupted sleep is great.

Everyone is talking amongst themselves and I have to say I wouldn't change a single thing about my life. Hell even school is going great, I'm not failing anything I'm actually top in nearly all my classes and rowing (which I have just taken up) is great it helps me work out and frustrations I have. I get on great with the guys on the team, I hate to admit it but they are the first friends I have actually made in a school. In my old schools I'd fight just to have physical contact with people so in the end most people avoided me.

Don't get me wrong Ana is the first person I'd go to with anything as she is and always will be my best friend but I have to say its great to actually have mates at school. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I feel a tap on my arm, turning to look at Elliot who tapped me to see what he wanted I hear my mom "Christian are you ok sweetie? I called you a few times" she says sweetly but I can hear the worry in her voice and I chuckle slightly "yeah I'm fine mom just thinking that's all sorry" seeing my mom smile I smile back, what can I say when Grace Grey smiles its contagious.

"Its ok I was just wondering, with your birthday coming up soon if you'd given any thought as to what you wanted?" I put my knife and fork down and wipe my mouth taking a quick sip of my water I think for a second. To be honest I haven't thought about what I want but an idea pops into my head "I have but if you say no I will understand I mean its a big responsibility and everything" I know I'm rambling but I can't help it "ok ok what is it son?" My dad chuckles "wellI'dlikeadog" I say as quick as I can, I don't know why I'm nervous but I remember before I was adopted the man who lived across the hall from us had a dog. It was a labrador and it was a softy, the rare occasions I stood at the open front door he would come over to me and let me pet him. The last time I saw him the pimp was coming up the corridor and the dog growled at him, like it didn't like him either, then nudged me slightly into the apartment.

I have no idea if this part is true or if my young mind made it up as if the only one willing to try and protect me from my mom's pimp was this dog who was bigger than me, pure black coat of fur but with bright green eyes. So yeah a dog is something I've wanted since I was 3 or was I 4 ? I'm not entirely sure but I don't care if they say I can't have one I'll just wait until I move out.

"Oh well your mother and I will discus this ok, now did you want a party? Family dinner? Anything like that?" My dad asks I'm not sure but I don't have a good feeling about the whole getting a dog thing. I nod my head a party does sound like a good idea "yeah sure a party sounds good but not like last years please I want my mates from the rowing team there as well" my mother nods her head "ok well we will go over the details tomorrow and get everything sorted"

I must admit at first I didn't want to celebrate my birthday so what I suggested to my parents, a few years ago, was if I could change it slightly I mean its only by a month really, I asked them instead could I used the day I was adopted and became a Grey as my birthday. At first they weren't sure but when I said I hated my actual birthday but this was I wouldn't they were all for it.

Later that night I'm in the family room with Ana, Elliot, Kate and Mia watching a few movies. Well it is the weekend and we are all meant to be sleeping in here. That never works out though as Kate and Mia always end up going up to bed some time during the night. Sat on a love seat cuddled up with Ana as we watch some chick flick Mia and Kate wanted to watch, I feel Ana rest her head on my shoulder sighing happily I pull her closer to me dropping a kiss on the top of her head and my eyes start to drift closed.

(Time jump the night of Coping Together)

APOV

I'm stood in Mia's room after finishing getting ready, looking in the mirror I can't believe that I'm looking at me. The dress I'm wearing is just stunning as it was when I tried it on, Kate did my make up, my eyes have a smokey affect and my skin is glowing slightly. Mia did my hair in a classic french twist and I'm wearing the necklace I had from Christian at christmas. Biting my bottom lip I walk out of Mia's room as her and Kate left a few moments ago, I head down stairs to join my family and there stood at the bottom of the stairs is Christian.

He hasn't seen me yet but just as I'm near the bottom he looks up at me and gasps slightly, he smiles widely holding his hand out for me. I take his hand smiling and blushing slightly. Christian looks hot in everything he wears but him in a tuxedo is hotter than hot. Just looking at him makes my panties damp, we've only made out and groped before but now stood here looking at him I want to drag him up to his bedroom and have my way with him.

"Ana you look stunningly beautiful" I blush redder than before

"You look handsome as ever Christian" I say squeezing his hand slightly.

Christian leans forward and kisses my cheek, I bite my bottom lip looking deep into his grey eyes, our moment is broken buy our family coming over to us. We make our way to the tent in the garden ready to great everyone who is attending tonight. I'm getting slightly nervous looking at everyone knowing I'm going to be stood on the stage with the band singing in front of at least 200 people. Taking a few deep breaths trying to calm my nervous as we make our way to our table. The food was magnificent and the auctioneer is a hit, he even makes everyone laugh now and then.

Its time for the first dance auction and I know that soon I have to join the band, they knew the songs I had chosen to sing, as they had told my mom and Grace that they could play any song. I had called them when I told my mother I'd sing instead of finding a new singer. I told them about the changes and the songs I wished to sing and they assured me it was not a problem. Once the first dance auction is over I kiss Christian on the cheek and whisper in his ear "I have to head over to the band now babe"

Christian smiles "ok I'll see you up there"

I head over to the stage and the band have assured me everything is ready to go we make our way onto the stage. Once the auctioneer gives us the signal I walk up to the mic and take a deep breath "ladies and gentlemen if you'd like to make you way to the dance floor it is time for the first dance" I say with as much confidence as I can muster. Once everyone is on the dance floor I turn to the band and nod my head turning back to look out at everyone I find the one pair of eyes that will calm my nervous no matter what. Once my blue eyes meet grey ones I take one last deep breath and start to sing the first song.

CPOV

Looking at Ana up on the stage as she losses herself in her singing is the most beautiful things to witness. Listening to her angelic voice as she sings I've got you under my skin I can see every single person here as their eyes on her. After she has finished everyone stands up and gives her a standing ovation. I can see the blush creep up her neck to her cheeks but she smiles and then goes onto the next song.

I have a surprise for Ana and everyone here, I knew she would be nervous but I also knew she would overcome her nerves and wow everyone here. I spoke to the band and when she is on the last song she plans to sing I'm going to make my way up to the stage, to the piano, then once she has finished I'm going to start playing a song we both love to sing together, I'm going to start playing a whole new world. I know Aladdin was her favourite disney movie when she was younger and so I learned to play it on the piano.

We'd sit there and sing it together. Don't get me wrong I can't sing as perfectly as Ana can but I know I have a good enough voice. I start to make my way to the stage and up to the piano. Once Ana has finished her last song and the applause has finished I start playing and the band follows. Ana turns to look at me and gasps seeing me sat at the piano and she knows what I'm playing. Watching as she giggles slightly and blushes even more she makes her way over to me and we start to sing the song together.

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here its crystal clear

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Once we've finished Ana pulls me into a bone crushing hug holding me close, I wrap my arms around her holding her as close to me as I can "I love you so much Christian thank you" I'm not sure what she is thanking me for but I don't care "I love you too Ana I always will" I pull back slightly and give her a chase kiss all the while we ignore the applause from everyone and even the band. Taking her hand I lead her onto the dance floor as the DJ starts to take over playing a mixture of songs and I don't let Ana out of my arms all night.


	22. Chapter 22

APOV

Its been a week since the gala and I'm glad I managed to get over my nerves to sing the whole set. I was surprised when Christian started to play the piano and sing but I have to say, singing the duet at the end was the best way to end. I would never have imagined Christian doing something like that but him doing it for me just makes me fall even deeper in love with him. Next week is his birthday and I'm not sure what to get him, I know he asked his parents for a dog but I don't know what to get him.

You would think shopping for ones boyfriend would be a simple task but its not because I want him to love the gift not because it was from me. I'm at the mall with my mom and Kate, getting a few things that we need then we are going to go into a jewellery store. I know my parents anniversary is coming up next month so I think mom is looking for something to get dad. Once we walk in to the jewellery store Kate goes to look at the charms that they have as she has a few space left on the charm bracelet she had for christmas a few years ago. I follow mom looking around and see what the perfect gift for Christian. I ask the sales assistant the price if I have something engraved on to it. Its not that bad just $250 with the engraving, so after I write down the message and pay I'm told to come back in at the end of the week and it will be ready.

That's good as Christians birthday is Wednesday next week, I hope he likes what I've picked out, I'm giving him another gift of couple coupons. The idea is cheesy but I don't care I know that we will both be getting busy soon with exams and I don't want Christian to feel like I'm not there for him. So if he does feel that way he can cash in a coupon and I'll make time for what he picked, I made sure there aren't any sexual ones as we haven't done anything sexual yet. Mom finds the prefect gift for dad, watch with matching cuff links and tie pin, they have a golf theme to them. Its sweet how mom knows dad so well as he is going to love his gift. Kate didn't find a charms she liked so we leave the mall and head home.

After having lunch I go next door and go find Christian, him and Elliot are playing on the xbox playing some game which one I'm not sure but they are laughing at something. Not wanting to ruin their bonding I go and find Grace in the kitchen as she is baking what looks like her home made cookies. Once she places the tray on the counter top and closes the oven I great her. "Hi Grace are those your cookies?" I ask walking over to the counter.

"Hello Ana, yes they are I'm just waiting for them to cool down now the rest of the batch I made are already cooled" she replies smiling at me.

"Do you think made one day soon you will share the recipe with me?" I ask giving her my best puppy dog eyes. This is the one recipe Grace says she will not share until we are all grown up and out of the house.

"Oh sweet heart you know I love baking and will tell you any recipe but this one stays will me a little longer" she say giggling softly shaking her head.

"I knew it was a long shot but hey can't blame a girl for trying can you" I reply giggling myself.

"I found the perfect gift for Christian today" I say "can I ask are you going to get him a dog ?"

She turns to me "I know if I told you, you wouldn't tell him but Carrick and I are still discussing it don't worry we will have our decision before his birthday" she smiles and gives me a quick hug before going back to the cookies.

"Mom are you baking cookies?!" I giggle hearing both Christian and Elliot shout the same question at the same time. Grace hands me a plate "I knew it wouldn't be long before they knew will you take them this plate for me darling, if they come in here for some they will try to take all of them to eat themselves"

I take the plate "of course I don't mind I know what they are like when it comes to your cookies and to be honest I'd do the same, they are just so addictive and too good to miss out on" I kiss her cheek and make me way to the boys. I sit between them on the floor placing the plate in front of me, I rest my head on Christian's shoulder just happy to be with him.

"Hey Ana when did you get here?" Elliot asks as he stuffs a cookie into his mouth.

"Oh about 10 minutes ago I saw you two were busy so I went to talk to your mom" I answer feeling Christian kiss the top of my head putting his arms around me. The game gets paused as Elliot says he needs to use the bathroom. Christian pulls me closer to him wrapping both arms around me giving me a chase kiss on the lips rubbing his nose against mine.

"Hi I missed you baby" he says holding me a little tighter

"I missed you too" I give him a chase kiss and sigh happy to be in his arms where I feel the safest.

"How was shopping with your mom and Kate?" He asks pulling me to sit in between his legs

"It was good got everything we needed even though it took longer than I would have liked you know how Kate is when it comes to shopping" I giggle leaning my back against his chest.

"What have you been doing today? Apart from getting your ass handed to you on this game by Elliot?" I ask giggling as I look at the score on the TV. Next thing I know I'm laying flat on my back with Christian straddling me tickling me

"Want to say that again? Huh ?" He says laughing

I'm laughing so hard wriggling around trying to get away but its useless "o...ok I...I'm so...sorry...stop...please" I ask through my laughter trying to push his hands off of me. He finally stops but doesn't get up off of me, he puts his hands on the floor either side of my head. He leans down rubbing his nose against mine "I love your giggle, its the best sound in the world"

I blush hard looking deep into his eyes, tilting my chin up to kiss him softly. Once our lips connect our kiss starts off soft and slow but it quickly becomes hard and passionate. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him closer to me, but for that to work he lays down on top of me one hand on the back of my neck the other one on my hip holding me close.

Moaning as I feel his full weight on top of me, his tongue licks my lips asking permission which I gladly grant. We pull apart both needing to breath, staring into each others eyes smiling at each other.

"You might want to move guys the parents are coming this way" we hear Elliot say, as quickly as we can we sit up next to each other, Christian wrapping his arms around me. Our parents are ok with us dating but the said they don't want grandchildren yet. So to be respectful to them we have tried to keep our PDA's around them to a minimum. We haven't done anything sexual yet but I know I'm not ready yet I mean I'm 14 turning 15 this year I'm not ready for sex, but one thing I do know and that is that Christian is the only guy I want sexual. He will be my first and my last.

CPOV

Tomorrow is my birthday and no matter how hard I try I can't find out want anyone has gotten me. I've tired catching people off guard but still no luck. I know it was a long shot asking my parents for a dog but if they say no then its ok I will just wait until I have a place of my own to get myself a dog.

I'm not a spoilt kid so I won't kick off if they decide now isn't the best time for me to have one. My parents said I'm having a family dinner on my birthday and on the weekend they have planned my party. They didn't want us all up late on a school night and this way we don't have to cut it short. I know the Ana has been helping my mom plan the party so I know I'm in safe hands. She has listened to what my ideal party would be, basically I want it to look like a night club and have the feel of a night club. Of course there won't be alcohol but that's fine with me, I remember the hang overs I used to have and that is something I don't want to experience ever again.

Sitting around the dining table with my family I can't help but smile, I've grown closer to my family and I don't feel like I am not worthy of them. Its a wonderful feeling and one that I would do anything to have for the rest of my life. I know I want to be with Ana, I want her as my wife but children I'm not sure about. I mean if I was going to have any Ana would be the only person I would have them with. Even though I have a wonderful loving family I'm not sure if I would be a good father.

Its not something I have to think about yet. I know Ana and I haven't done anything sexual and I'm ok with that just knowing that she loves me is enough. I don't want to pressure her at all I want to make our first time special for her.

I go to bed that night after watching a movie with Elliot, laying in bed I try to think how I'm going to cope when the time comes for me to go to college. Its not something I saw myself doing but I know if I want to be taken seriously when I start my own business then a college degree will help that. But how will I cope not being able to see Ana or my family when ever I want. Knowing I'll work something out I fall asleep knowing no matter what I will always have the love and support of everyone close to me.

I wake up the next morning and rush to shower and get dressed. I have rowing practise first thing at school and coach likes us to be on time. I head down stairs to grab breakfast and as soon as I walk into the kitchen and sit down my mother comes over giving me a tight hug "happy birthday my darling boy" I hug her back knowing no matter how old I get this will always be the way she greets me on my birthday. "Thanks mom" I say when she pulls back.

I eat my breakfast and hear the door bell go, mom says she will go answer it and to finish eating. I can't hear any voices but I do hear foot steps heading towards the kitchen. I place my plate and glass in to the sink, turning around I see my parents stood in the doorway of the kitchen smiling at me "happy birthday son" my dad says smiling widely at me "thanks dad"

My parents look at each other then back to me "well you know you get your birthday gift first thing in the morning but with rowing you have to leave soon, we were wondering if you wanted your gift now or after school?"

Now no matter how old you get when your parents say that to you then the only answer you can say is "can I have it now please"

My parents look at each other laughing slightly "ok son here you go"

A.N.

Just like to say a big thank you to you guys for following and reading my story. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm so glad there are people who are enjoying it.

I'd like you opinions should Grace and Carrick get Christian a dog for his birthday? If know what should they get him?

Thanks again guys and I love hearing your reviews so don't hesitate to review and tell me if there's anything you'd like to add.


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

My mom takes a step to the right and my dad takes a step to the left, there right in between them sat looking at me is a tan Labrador Retriever. I run over to the dog and kneel in front down and start to stroke him head. "His name is Ace and he's a year old now we know you have school but for today you can take the day off if you want" my dad says smiling down at me as I fuss my new dog. I quickly stand up and hug both my parents "thank you SO much"

I let go of my parents and start walking to the back door calling for Ace to follow me. In the garden I play with Ace getting him to play fetch, run with me around the garden and I try to teach him a few tricks. I'm not sure how long I've been outside but when we head back inside the housekeeper is cooking and Elliot and Mia are sat at the breakfast bar. The both turn to look at me and turn back to what they we're doing but Elliot quickly turns his head back to me and then looks to my right at Ace "nice dog bro what's his name?" He asks as he walks over and pet's Ace "this is Ace" Mia runs over and pet's him too "oh he is so adorable look at him"

Later on we all sit around the table having a family meal. I got a few dvd's from Mia and Elliot got me a new leather jacket. As we are sitting here eating dinner I can't help but wonder why I haven't heard off of Ana today. Its strange I mean we she hasn't texted or called me. I hope everything is ok and that nothing is wrong. After desert which is a chocolate cake we all head to the family room, as we all sit down the doorbell rings and Elliot says he'll go answer it.

A few moments later Ana and the rest of the Steele's come in, Ana comes straight over to me giving me a tight hug and a chase kiss on the lips "Happy Birthday babe" she whispers in my ear I smile and squeeze her a little tighter "thanks". After everyone has finished greeting each other Ray and Carla hand me a gift, after thanking them I open it to find a baseball glove and season tickets. I thank them slightly overwhelmed and Kate quickly hands me a small box, inside is a black leather wallet with my initials embedded into it, inside are two pictures. One is of all of us the Grey's and the Steele's but the other one is a photo of me and Ana at the Gala. It was after we finished our duet, once I stood from the piano Ana came over to me and held me close to her. Kate must have found the photo and made a copy of it. I love it.

Ana hands me an envelope and a small box. I open the envelope first and see gift coupons but they are couple coupons. Smiling at them I look through them quickly and see there's one for a lunch date, a massage, a hug, a kiss and one for a date night. There are a few more but I'm dying to see what is in the box, when I open it I find a silver watch with blue numbers on it. Its cool I take it out of the box ready to put it on but Ana stops me and tells me to look on the back. I turn it over and read what is there

I love you now and always

Your Ana xx 3 xx

I put my watch on and hug Ana tight to me giving her a passionate kiss not caring that our families are in the room with us. As we pull apart I feel breath on my cheek, turning quickly I see Ace has woke up and found us, he's resting his paws on my leg looking at me.

We spend then rest of the night in the family room and Ana comes with me when I take for Ace for a walk. We talk about everything and anything, but the last few minutes as we walk to my house we are in a comfortable silence.

(Time jump a week before Ana's birthday still CPOV)

I'm taking Ace for a walk to the dog park, he loves going there, I can't wait for Ana's birthday. I have her gift ready, a charm bracelet and also I asked my dad to help book me a table at Ana's favourite restaurant, so we can have a romantic dinner just the two of us. I know she is going to love it.

Once I'm at the park I let Ace off of his lead and start throwing a tennis ball for him, I love this little guy so much, even Ana fell in love with him. He is just to adorable not to fall in love with him. Once he drops the ball at my feet I throw it for him again, man he is a fast runner unless your taking him with you while your running, he goes at your pace which is good I would hate to think of him running off and getting hit by a car. I'm waiting for Ace to come back but I hear someone shouting my name, turning my head I see Stephanie coming over with her dog, Butch. Ace comes back and makes a run for Butch and they run off chasing each other. Stephanie is one of Ana's friends and we get a long, one thing I like about her is that she doesn't eye fuck me, well it helps that she is into girls.

I know her girlfriend Alice, she's in the same year as Stephanie, they are both girlie girls but they don't mind getting their hands dirty. "So Christian where's that hot girlfriend of yours?" She asks trying hard not to laugh. Now if anyone else said that I would rip them a new one but this is just the type of friendship we have "at home helping her mom, where's yours?" I ask smirking "gone away for the weekend with her aunt" Alice unfortunately lost both her parents in a plane crash a few years back so now her aunt has custody of her, her aunt is cool and everything but it was and still is hard for her on certain days. I spend about an hour talking to Stephanie and throwing the ball for Ace when I decide its time I head back home. Ana should be finished helping her mom now.

I get home and jump in the shower quickly, once dry I change into jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. I grab my homework, a paper about Shakespeare, English is something Ana helps me out with I just get her input of my papers just to make sure I've covered everything. Once I've finished it Ana walks in and sits right next to me.

"Hey babe let's have a look then" I kiss her quickly handing my paper over to her as she hands me something. Taking a look I smile and start going over Ana's algebra homework. This is the only subject she struggles with so I look over her work and is I find something wrong I help her understand the equation better.

After about half an hour I put Ana's work down the same time she passes me back my paper. "Its great babe you covered everything and went into enjoy depth and detail"

Smiling I hug her close to me "well when I have you to help me out how can I go wrong? Oh yours is fine too got everything right"

I pull Ana onto my lap and she rests her head onto my shoulder sighing happily. Wrapping my arms around her I hold her close not wanting to let her go even for just a second. I miss having her in my arms or just touching her, its like I'm lost without her.

APOV (time jump one week later)

Its the day before my birthday, I'm sat in my room finishing some homework so I don't have any to do tomorrow. Once its done I get up and get changed into some jeans, a pale pink blouse and putting on some white sandals I head down stairs. After eating some breakfast with Kate we head over to our friend Jessie's house, Jessie is Kate's age but we all get along. The three of us are going to go and get our hair and nails done today.

Once getting to Jessie's house we head to the salon, Kate and Jessie are getting some highlights done and a trim for their hair. Me though ? I'm just getting a trim and some layers. Once our hair is done we get our manicures done. Kate gets her nails painted a deep purple colour, Jessie goes for a slight twist on a french manicure, instead of the white tips she has a dark blue. I just stick to a classic french manicure. After we pay we head out to get some lunch then head home.

We drop Jessie home first then Kate and I head home but once we pull up outside the garages we see a strange car in the driveway along with mom and dad's cars.

We park and head into the house but don't see anyone but we hear raised voices coming from dad's office so we head there to see what's going on. As we get closer we can hear what they are saying.

"You have no right to be here you shouldn't even know where she is" dad says

"You can't keep me away" a male voice we don't recognise says

"You don't have a leg to stand on in the eyes of the law not yet any way" dad shouts back.

"You can't keep me away from my daughter she has a right to know her father and I have a right to know my daughter" the man shouts back

Kate and I are right outside the door to dad's office now.

"Her mother just ran off with her I didn't know where she went, I have been looking for her since she was a year old" the man shouts again.

I turn to look at Kate and she turns to look at me. She nods her head and puts her hand on top of mine on the door handle and we push the door open, as we do three heads turn to look at us. Mom and dad's eyes open as wide as saucers and the other man stares at us a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Its so good to see you baby girl I've been looking for you for a long time I'm glad I've found you"

Kate and I look at each other then back to our parents then to the strange man stood before us not sure which one of us he is referring to.

"You look so much like your mother Anastasia but I see you have my eyes I can't believe its taken me so long to find you but I'm so glad I have" he says coming over to me he pulls me into a tight embrace, I flinch and tense, I'm good with people I know and trust touching me but strangers its still hard, and with this man its worse after hearing what he just said and now he's holding me tightly. I don't know what to make of this, I need him to stop touching me but I can't speak, my eyes are screwed tightly shut and it hurts.

God I need to get away, I need a drink and a fucking strong one NOW!

AN

Sorry for the long wait I've been a little busy lately with a few things and I didn't want to put this chapter up before I had it finished

So what do you think? Ana's biological dad turning up? Hit the review button and let me know xoxoxo


	24. Chapter 24

APOV

I push the man away from me,b my body still feeling tense and on edge from this strange man touching me. God I need a drink, fuck one I need a whole bottle but I can't do that to my parents I just can't so turning around I run out of my fathers office and out the front door.

I know what I need and I need it now, so I run as fast as I can, once I reach my destination I bang on the door pressing the door bell too. I just need to get inside I have to. The door opens and I push my way inside and run up the stairs to the only place I know I can feel safe and the only place that will calm me down. I open the door, standing in the door way tears running down my cheeks I look into the grey eyes I know and love, I run at Christian and throw my arms around him holding him in a bone crushing hug, unable to hold it back any further I sob into his chest, I can hear Christian whispering in my ear that he's here for me and that he loves me. I sob until I fall into a deep sleep in the arms on the guy I love.

RPOV

I can't believe he just told our daughter that he is her father. I don't know how he found out but I don't care, you do NOT drop something so huge onto someone and then just embrace them. As soon as he opened his mouth to tell her I wanted to punch him. Everything happened so fast none of us had time to react when he hugged her, it was only for a few seconds he held her but I'm sure to her it felt like hours. Now she has ran off, lucky Kate tried to follow her and saw her running next door and I know she has gone to Christian, we know he has a very calming affect on her and right now I'm glad she is not in the house.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST TELL HER THAT, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!" I scream in this fuckers face. I do not care who he says he is after what he has just done I'm barely holding my temper in.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER" the fucker shouts back at me.

I see Carla telling Kate to go next door and wait until we fetch them, she doesn't need to hear anything else.

"SO YOU SAY BUT EVEN IF SHE IS SHE'S A CHILD" I yell back, this fucker needs to get the fuck out of my sight and soon.

He sighs "Look I'm sorry I just dropped it on her but I haven't seen her since she was 10 months old I couldn't help myself I'm sorry but she needs to know" he says back calmly.

Fine you want to play it this way fucker you don't know who you are messing with.

"it is not your choice to make it was her's and you took that away from her I think you should leave and wait until we contact you but just so you know we will demand a DNA test to ensure your are her biological dad but the decision of contact is up to her, we will not force her to have contact with you if she does not want it" I reply as calmly as I can.

He sighs and nods his head placing a business card onto my desk before he walks out of our house. I watch as he gets into his car and drives off.

I feel hands wrap around me from behind.

"Oh Ray how could this happen her records were sealed and even if they weren't we are meant to hear from the state that he was looking for her" Carla says trying hard not to cry. Turning around in her arms I hold her close to me placing my cheek on top of her head.

"I'm not sure darling but we will get to the bottom of this. I'm sure with all of our resources we will find out everything about him and what he claims to be the truth" I reply holding her close to me

"Let's go and get our daughters and see how they are doing" she says kissing the top of my wife's head.

CPOV

I'm not sure what has happened to Ana but what ever it is it must be serious as she just barged into my room. I managed to lay her down onto my bed when she was sobbing into my chest. I knew I wouldn't be able to get any sense out of her so I let her cry it out, but now she has cried herself to sleep on my chest.

I'm not leaving her on her own so I stay laying next to her keeping her safe in my arms where I can protect her from anything.

I hear a soft knock on my door causing me to look up from Ana's sleeping tear strained face, I see Kate and she looks like she has been crying too. She looks and me and I motion with my head for her to come in. She walks over to the desk on the right side of my room, pulling the chair to my bed she sits down and looks at Ana wiping her eyes.

"What happened Kate ?" I ask quietly I need to know what's going on so I know how to try and make my girl feel better.

Sighing Kate puts her head in her hands shaking it slightly. "Me and Ana just got back from the salon with Jessie and walked into the house hearing shouting. We headed to dad's office and we heard some man shouting about wanting to see his daughter. We went into the office and this man just looked at the two of us and walked right up to her telling her he is her father and then he hugged her" Kate says in a quiet voice.

I tense hearing that he told her that and that he just hugged her without warning. We both have come so far but if someone we don't know or trust touches us then its like when anyone touched us when we were younger, well apart from when it was either one of us touching the other one.

"She ran out of the house but I could tell by her face she wanted to drink. I'm glad she has you, you calm her down so much just like she calms you down" I can tell she is trying to lighten the mood slightly but it doesn't work.

"She was sobbing so hard when she came barging in here, she cried herself to sleep" I say holding my girl closer to me.

"Mom told me to come here I just hope dad doesn't punch him I could tell he wanted to" she says looking at Ana

I feel Ana stirring next to me and look at her, her eyes flutter open and she looks deep into my eyes. She quickly holds me tightly to her like she is afraid I will disappear.

"Ssshhh its ok babe I'm here, I've got you" I whisper to her hold her just as tight knowing she needs me.

"I do...don't want t..t...to see h...him please" she whispers to me shaking slightly

"Its ok baby its just you me and Kate in the room baby" I tell her kissing the top of her head squeezing her slightly tighter.

RPOV

"You go ahead hunnie I just need to make a phone call" I tell her picking up the business card that he left on my desk.

"Ok but please don't be long" she says knowing what I'm about to do. She kisses my cheek and heads out of my office and out of the house.

I pick up my phone and dial the number I know off by heart.

"Rodriguez" I hear Jo Rodriguez is my half brother and has been there for me and he is the best at finding out anything you need to know.

"Its Ray" I reply wanting to keep this quick.

"Good to hear from you how's the family?" he asks happily

I sigh I need to hurry up and get next door to be with my three girls.

"We're good but I have a problem I need you to look into someone for me and find out every single thing about him and I need it done quickly and when I say quickly I mean code red" I reply knowing that he will drop everything to get this done and get it to me by tomorrow.

"Ok code red name?" His voice now serious

"Eric Williams but the thing is he's from England"

AN

I know this is a short chapter but didn't want you waiting that long

Thank you to all of you who read this story and I really enjoy your reviews and comments about my story xoxoxo


	25. Chapter 25

APOV

I'm slowly brought out of a deep sleep, I know I'm in Christian's arms safe but I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to see that man, he is NOT my father, Ray is my dad and I don't need anyone else. I don't know what to make of any of this but one thing is for sure and that's that I made the right decision coming to Christian. I know for a fact that if I had gone for drinking I would have drank until I passed out.

I can hear my mom and dad taking to Christian.

"How long has she been sleeping?" I hear my mom ask and I can also hear the worry in her voice

"About 10-15 minutes" Christian replies holding my a little tighter.

"She just came straight in crying, she cried herself to sleep" I hear Christian say softly as if not to wake me.

I hear my parents sigh "I'm glad she came her, by the look on her face it looked like she wanted to drink so badly" my mom says softly

"I'm glad she did too I will always be there for her no matter what" Christian replies and you can hear the honesty in his voice.

I know I have to let them know I'm awake so I slowly open my eyes to be met with three sets of eyes watching me I shyly smile and slowly sit up looking at everyone.

"Sweetheart we are so sorry for what happened we're not sure how he found you or if he is telling the truth but we will find out I promise you" my dad says in a rush.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dad I mean it, it wasn't your fault" I say looking into his eyes so he knows I'm telling him the truth.

"Come on darling let's go home you look beat" my mom says sweetly.

Nodding my head my parents leave the room and I turn to Christian

"Sorry for just barging in babe" I say softly

"Never apologise for needing me baby I will always be there for you no matter what I promise you" he says holding my head so I'm looking into his eyes.

I nod my head and leaning forward I kiss him softly. I feel his tongue lick my lips so I open my mouth granting him access. Our tongues battle for dominance as we kiss, I moan softly pushing myself closer to him. My hands in his hair tugging it slightly earning a growl from deep in his throat. We pull apart breathless looking deep into one another's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby" I say kissing his cheek quickly and get up off of him bed.

"Of course, but remember I'm here if you need me Ana" he says getting off the bed and hugging me tight. I nod my head against his chest and I feel him kiss the crown of my head before he sighs and let's me go.

After a quick peck on my lips I head down stairs to my parents and go home.

RPOV

Its about 5am and I'm sat in my office going looking over Mr Williams background check.

Name: Eric Mathew Williams

D.O.B: 24/08/1978

Address: 127 Grove Drive, London, England

Bank Account: $15,000,659.67

Mother: Madsen Polly Williams

Father: None Listed

Siblings: Jackson Henry Williams (twin brother)

Children: Leila Williams

D.O.B: 10/09/1990

Employment: Fast Pace Driving School - owner

Other information :-

Mother of daughter gave birth to twins and ran off with one of the girls and has not been seen or heard from since. Williams has been looking for his other daughter since it happened when the girls were 10 months old. He was not placed on either birth certificate until Leila was about to be taken into care and he was made aware of the fact he was not listed as the father.

Pictures of Leila, Jackson and Eric Williams are in the attached file.

No criminal record for any of the family has been found.

Mother of Leila Williams:- Tiffany Jane Smithson

This is what I have been looking at for the past few hours. I'm not sure what to make of any of this. Looking at the picture of his daughter I see some similarities with Ana but until the paternity test is done I will keep them away from my daughter. She has been through so much and I'm not going to let her be put through any more shit. I'm not sure how she will cope with any more damage done to her. Sighing I put my head on my folded arms and close my eyes for a moment trying to take this all in and wondering how Ana is coping with this.

APOV

I hardly got any sleep last night, I know why after what happened with that man it brought back all the memories of when HE used to hurt me. Sighing I look at my phone and see that its 6:30am and decide to get up and go for a run. I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt then go looking for my comfy running trainers. Once I've found them I sit on my bed and put them on.

Making sure I have my phone with me I head down stairs and into the kitchen. No one else is awake so I write a note saying I'm going for a run and will be back soon, once I place it next to the coffee maker I grab a bottle of water and head out to start my run.

I'm start of at a steady pace and head towards the dog park Christian takes Ace too. I smile thinking of Christian and how much he means to me, how much I love him and how I can't see the rest of my life with out him by my side. Ace is so soft you! But the moment he thinks someone is going to hurt you he is right there to protect you. We found that out about a week after Christian's birthday, we were walking him to the dog park and as we walk through the gates someone came running around the corner and bumped into Christian and the next thing I know Ace has managed to get the lead out of Christian's hand and is chasing the bloke barking like crazy.

Once he caught up to the bloke he tried to attack him, its lucky Christian managed to get a hold of the lead before he did. The bloke apologised saying he didn't see us that he was in the zone.

Smiling widely at the memory I look up and see the gates to the park. As I am just about to run into the park I feel a hand grab my arm from behind and I'm pulled back against a hard chest. I try to struggle free.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell out I look around but I can't see anyone around just the person holding me and pulling me back.

I feel a hand cover my mouth as I'm being pulled back further and further. I hear a door opening and I'm being push hard into the back of a van. I quickly turn around to see who had pushed me in here and when I do its like I'm being brought back to when I was younger. I know for a fact my face as drained of all colour and that my body is shaking.

Because there stood at the doors at the back of the van is the man who used to beat me, the man who nearly killed me so many times.

"Told you I'd find her Stephen" I hear another voice say and the other person comes into my line of sight.

"Never doubted you Eric" Stephen says and the slam the doors closed laughing sadistically.

I pull my knees up to my chest and hold them close to me tightly. I completely blocked out him name, I blocked everything I could from my mind but I couldn't escape him in my dreams but now everything comes flooding back. The man who used me as a punch bag, the scum of this earth Stephen Morton. My vision is going but before it goes completely I pull my phone out and quickly turn in to silent and send a text to everyone.

Help. Kidnapped. Eric. Stephen

I hide my phone in my sock and hope above all hope they don't find it. Everything is going black and with that I pry that I'm found before they can hurt me, I pry that Christian will still love me if they do hurt me and I pry that I can get out of this without to much damage done.


	26. Chapter 26

A.N.

Sorry for taking so long to reply but I've had a busy week with my family and I've only been able to write this chapter is bits here and there.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&amp;R people much love xoxoxo

CPOV

I wake up to my phone going off but its not my alarm, its to my message tone. I see its a message from Ana and I instantly smile, well that is until I open it and see the words on the screen. I jump out of bed and change as quickly as I can, then run downstairs just as the Steele's come barging in the front door. They all look extremely pale so I know they must have had the same text from Ana.

My parents come running in from the kitchen looking at their phones so I'm guessing they have had the same message. My body is shaking slightly I can't lose Ana I need her like I need air to breath. To think that this happened to her on her birthday as well.

"Ana's been kidnapped I've called the police" Ray states barely holding the tears in.

"What can we do to help?" My mom asks tears running down her cheeks.

"We need to find my baby we need to find her" Carla says sobbing and clinging to Ray as if its the only thing holding her up.

My mom takes Carla into the kitchen I'm guessing to help calm her down, well get her as calm as anyone can be who's child has been kidnapped.

"I've text Rodriguez to try and track her phone hopefully she still has it with her and they haven't thrown it out somewhere" Ray says as he's looking at his phone willing it to ring or text.

"We'll get her back Ray don't worry and those bastards will pay for this" my dad says and he turns to look at me.

I'm barely holding in my panic, rage, fear. He pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear that she will be ok and we will get her back. I don't trust my voice so I just nod my head and I hug him back.

APOV

I come too and I'm still in the back of the van. I'm not sure how long I was out for but I can tell we are still moving. I pull my phone out and see that I have a few texts from my dad, my mom and a few friends have texted me wishing me a happy birthday.

I was about to text my dad when I text from Christian came through.

We'll find you and bring you hold don't give up baby I love you

I wipe a tear that runs down my cheek and quickly text him, my dad and mom. Telling them they grabbed me at the dog park and I'm in a van but I'm not sure where. I also tell them my phone is on silent and I'll text if and when I can. But not to text me as I don't want Eric and Stephen to know about my phone.

I know that they are all worried about me and I hate the fact that I'm the one putting everyone through all of this. Putting my phone back into my sock so its out of sight from people the van comes to a stop.

I'm not sure where we are but I don't want them to think I'm awake so I quickly close my eyes to my it look like I'm pasted out. I hear the doors open and then I hear the voice that haunts my dreams.

"Let's get her in the cabin quickly before she wakes up" Stephen says in a cheery voice.

Then I feel two hands on me and all I want to do is push them off but I'm not stupid enough to do that. I need them to think I'm still pasted out.

I'm put over someone shoulder and then they start walking. I open one eyes and slightly move my head to the side and notice we are in some woods and there doesn't look like there is another building in sight for miles. I try to see if there is anything that stands out something that can tell me roughly where I am but there is nothing.

I hear a door creak open and close my eyes again. I try to remember the way to the door we just walked in through but I don't know if I can. I hear another door open and then I'm dumped on the floor.

I land on my side and I don't make a sound knowing I have to make them think that I'm still out and not awake.

"Go hide the van in the garage and I'll get something to tie her to." I hear Stephen say, foot steps and a door opening and closing followed that.

I'm not sure if I'm on my own or not so to be sure I keep my eyes closed.

"Open your fucking eyes you bitch I know you're not pasted out I could always tell when you were pretending to be sleeping" I hear stephen say close to me.

I move back quickly and open my eyes. I back away until I hit the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. Looking up at him.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, I need to know why they kidnapped me. I stare into his hate filled eyes.

"Well because of you, I spent the last 10 years in prison. If only you had kept that fucking mouth shut and taken your punishment quietly I wouldn't have had to do this" he says moving closer to me crouching down so we are eyes level.

"I was a child I was 5 years old you were a grown man hitting and burning me you deserve to rot in hell" I spit at him.

The next thing I know my head is forced to the right and my cheek is stinging, pressing my hand to my cheek I know he just slapped me. But I will not give him the satisfaction of crying or screaming out. I turn back to look at him and glare at him.

"You're going to think those years were nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you from now on you little fucking whore" he screams at me.

I see his hand coming up in a fist and then I'm plunged into darkness again.

CPOV

After receiving Ana's last text we know that she has her phone and that she will contact us when she can, but its not enough. She needs to be home with us, to be celebrating her birthday. Dad went to the dog park, a long shot but he was going to see if anyone had seen anything. Mom has been trying to keep Carla as calm as she can, Kate has been upstairs with Mia and I know they are sobbing their hearts out. Elliot has been by my side trying to keep me calm and keep me busy. Ray has been making call after call after call. I know that Ray knows people who can find out anything, Ray's father was in the Military and even though he is gone his Marine buddies have always helped him out when they can.

"FUCKING LYING PIECE OF SHIT I'LL KILL HIM" Ray screams from inside dad's office.

As me and Elliot get up to run to him dad walked through the front door and must have heard him as the three of us run into his office to see ray pacing the office pulling his hair.

"Ray what is it? Any news on Ana?" My dad asks pulling Ray out from what ever thoughts were running threw his head.

"No more news on Ana but I have found out that the man who turned up at my door yesterday was not Eric Williams. I know this because Rodriguez just told me that someone had managed to edit the email he sent me and changed the photo of him to a photo of the man who was at our house I have not fucking clue who this prick is but I'll kill him the pare of them when I get my hands on him" Ray says says in the menacing voice I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

We all look around at each other not sure what to do with this but I know for a fact that I'm right there with Ray, I'll kill them with my bare hands for doing this to Ana.

APOV

I jolt awake when I feel ice cold water being thrown in my face. I open my eyes and try to wipe my face only to find that my hands are tied to a chair, not only that but my legs are tied to it too.

I hear two different chuckles and it brings me back to the fact I was kidnapped and now with me tied up I can't reach my phone. I see the Eric and Stephen come into view and see that Eric is holding my phone in his hand shaking his head at me.

"You think we wouldn't find this? Silly thing this isn't the first time we've done something like this before" Eric says as he looks from my phone then back to me.

I can't get over the fact that this man, my so called biological father the one who only yesterday said he had searched everywhere to find me, would help Stephen do something like this.

"So I'm guessing you aren't my father then? Good I don't want to been related to you in any way you sick son of a bitch" I scream at him.

The pare of them start laughing.

"Oh no bitch he isn't your father but I had to find a way into that mice big house that your living in now and this was just to perfect" Stephen says as he grabs my hair and pulls it back forcing my head back and I have to look up at him.

"You see I had just gotten out of prison but Eric here" he forces my head in Eric's direction "he's been watching you since I got sent down, I knew I would get out and that you'd have to pay for what you have done, taking away 10 years of my life. Well now its time for you to pay up" he pushes my head forward.

Walking over to a table I didn't see and after picking something up he walks over to me. I can't see what he is holding behind his back but I'm trying hard to stay as strong as I can but I'm not sure who long I can hold that up.

I hear a lighter being used and quickly look up and see right there in front of me the pair of them lighting up thick cigars and I know what's going to happen.

I try to hold out what I know is going to come, the heat, the pain and the smell. The next thing I know my top is being lifted up to show my stomach and then both of them put the cigars out on my stomach at the same time.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH" I scream and thrash around trying to get away from the pain. The smell making me sick to my stomach and everything around me is starting to go black again. This is hell its so much worse than all those years ago I just hope I won't revert back to not being able to let me family hold me.

With the thought of my family and the Greys, seeing grey eyes looking lovingly at me I pass out from the pain unable to take any more of it.


	27. Chapter 27

A.N

To the guest reviewer who said rape is a hard limit for them it is for me too and that is something I would never write about. I have a great amount of respect for women who have gone through that and have to live with what happened.

Just to let you know this is how I planned to have this chapter I had the first half written before I posted chapter 26.

APOV

I jolt awake to see I'm laying on the floor of a dark room breathing hard I pull up my top thinking I'm going to find two burn marks but there's nothing there. I can feel my phone in my sock pulling it out I look through my texts and send my dad, mom and Christian a text that I'm not in the van anymore but in a cabin in the woods but I couldn't see anything just trees.

Breathing a sigh of relief I realise I must have just had a nightmare. Over the years I stopped having nightmares about my life before the Steele's only having the odd one here and there. I think it was seeing Stephen for the first time after all these years and I just panicked, my mind must have just been on over drive.

I hear flood boards creaking and put my phone away quickly and move back against the wall. The door opens and Stephen walks in by himself.

"Look who's finally awake I think Eric dropped you a little hard on the floor you hit your head knocking you out" he says as he sits on a chair in the room next to a table.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, I need to know what he is planning.

"Well your dad helped send me to jail for ten years because of you so I think I'm owed something for those ten years being wasted" he says as he pulls out a phone and places it on the table.

"You see I think ten grand for each year I wasted is only fair I mean I was only teaching you a lesson and I get punished for it? How is that fair?" He says, then the door opens again and Eric walks in.

"Vans in the garage" he says side sitting on the table. Looking from Stephen to me.

"You see Ana I had Eric here keep an eyes on you over the years I knew that I'd get out of prison and when that happened I had to know where you and your family were" Stephen says looking rather proud.

"So you are going to sit right in this room until I get my money then I'll let you go. The only down side is you'll have to find your own way home and believe me it's a long way home. There are some nasty people about this area" he says with an evil smirk on his face.

CPOV

We just received a text from Ana saying that she was in a cabin in the woods. Ray's friend Rodriguez is looking at all of the woods that are in the area with the time limit from the first text she sent till now and also trying to find her location. Its taking ages and I just wish we knew where she was.

The police are at our house and they have hooked Ray's phone to a computer so if he gets a phone call then hopefully they can trace the call. We don't even know if they are going to call or why they took Ana in the first place.

We are all in the family room waiting to see if they call, well except Kate, Mia and Elliot. They wanted me to leave the room as well but I told them that there was nothing that would keep me from being in the room as Ana was the love of my life and I needed to know everything straight away. Ray's phone rings and he nods to the police before answering his phone.

"Steele" he says once he has answered his phone and placing it on speaker. The police said that they might be able to pick up some back ground noises is the phone is on speaker.

"We have your daughter" a voice says followed by an evil chuckle "we want $100,000 you have two hours to get the money in cash then we will call to tell you where to place the cash" the voice says. Who ever is taking is using something to try and hide their voice so they can't be recognised.

"let me speak to my daughter so I know she is ok" Ray states his voice not even but looking at him you can tell he is trying to hide his emotions.

"Daddy" the most angelic voice in the world fills the air and we all shed a tear hearing the fear in her voice. She is trying her best to hide it but we can all hear it.

"Its ok sweetheart we're going to get you back don't worry my babygirl we love you" he says more tear falling from his eyes and Carla's.

"I know I trust you daddy I love you all too" she says and you can hear the tears in her voice.

"Two hours Steele" the voice says then the call ends just like that.

We all look at the officer who was working on the computer and he nods his head.

"We have a location" he says and all of the officers stand up and begin to pack everything away as quickly as they can.

"Well where is she?" All of us ask at the same time.

The lead detective turns to us "we will go and bring her home wait her and I promise she will be home with you" he says then they all leave.

We all look shocked but Ray's phone rings again and he is quick to answer it.

"Rodriguez what do you have?" He asked as fast as he can.

We don't hear what he is told but he just hangs up after a moment.

"Ray what is it?" Carla asks sounds desperate.

"Rodriguez found her, he tried calling but it was when they called I'm going to get my daughter back" he says

"Carla sweetie you head to the hospital and get a team ready to check her over I'm taking her straight there" he says and walks out of the room.

My dad and I follow him, there is no way I'm going to sit around and wait for her to come home.

APOV

Its been a few minutes since I spoke to my dad and I've managed to stop crying. It was so hard hearing the tears and slightly relief and small fear in his voice. It just broke me.

I hope that they will find me and that I can go home and be with my family soon. I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my head on top of them. Stephen is in an other room and Eric is sat in the chair looking on a laptop at something. I'm not sure how much time has past until I hear a loud bang followed by a lot of foot steps. Eric has moved and is stood close to me looking for a way out. The door fly's open and a lot of police flood into the room with guns pointed over towards Eric.

"Police hands about your head and move slowly away from the girl" one of them shout at Eric.

He slowly raises his hands and takes a few steps away from me, four police officers move closer to us, two of them going over to Eric and the other two coming over to me. They help me up and over to the other side of the room, I look back and see that Eric is being put in hand cuffs, I turn to one of the officers.

"Have you found Stephen Morton as well?" I ask hoping that they have him as well and that they both will be out of my life for a long time.

"Yes miss we caught him don't worry" the officer says as he takes me out of the room and towards the front door.

As I step outside I see my dads car pull up and I run off to his car. My dad, Carrick and Christian quickly get out of the car and I run straight to them. I pull my dad and Christian into a hug unable to pick between the two who I hug first. I hold onto them as tightly as I can not wanting to let them go at all.

I feel Carrick place his hand on my shoulder and he is hugging me and Christian.

I know that this is something that has not only affected me but has affected my whole family and that is something we didn't deserve to be put through. My dad pulls back slightly and puts his hands on either side of my head and kisses my forehead.

"Let's get you to the hospital sweetie to make sure everything is ok plus your mother is there waiting with a team to take great care of you" he says and in his voice I can hear the relief I nod my head crying hard knowing that I'm safe now.

We go to get back into the car but an officer stops my dad.

"Mr Steele an officer will meet you at the hospital in an hour to get Miss Steele's statement" he says to my dad.

"Can't it wait un till tomorrow? She's been through enough for today" my dad says and I can tell that he is getting pissed off slightly.

"Dad its ok I'd rather get it over with today please" I say pleading my dad to do it today.

He nods his head and we all get into his car. Dad is driving and Carrick is in the passenger seat. In the back I'm clinging to Christian as if my life depended on him in my arms. I feel him kissing the top of my head as if to reassure him that I'm in his arms and that this isn't just a dream. I close my eyes feeling safe and loved and with those feelings I fall asleep holding on to the other half of me.


	28. Chapter 28

(Time jump a month later)

APOV

I'm sitting at the dinning room table trying to finish my maths homework and I'm struggling. Its been a month after being kidnapped, I didn't really want to go out by myself a few days later so I don't. I've slowly gotten used to the idea but I don't go far when I'm on my own. My parents bought trackers for me and Kate to wear, they are hidden in our watches and they've placed one in our phones. I don't mind it makes me feel a little safer knowing that they can find us whenever they need to. I know Carrick and Grace have done the same for Elliot, Christian and Mia.

The boys weren't too happy about it but know its necessary after what happened. I hate that this is because of me. Eric and Stephen are in prison and will be for a very long time, turns out Eric is Stephens half brother and he wanted to make me and my family pay just as much as Stephen did. Lucky for me I got to give my statement when they weren't in the courtroom as I was 15 and still a minor. I'm so deep in thought I don't notice anyone sitting next to me until I hear a cough.

Turning my head I see Christian sitting next to me smiling slightly. I hug him tightly and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey babe" he whispers in my ear.

"Hi care to help me with my maths ? You know I suck at it" I ask sweetly looking up at him.

I feel his chest vibrate and hear him chuckle "sure let's get this over and done with" he says as he pulls my homework closer to him.

So we sit there for the next hour and he helps me try to understand my homework.

"Thank god that's done" I sigh with relief when its done

"Its not that bad babe you just need to stop stressing with maths" he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I know" I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do this weekend ?" He asks kissing the top of my head.

"I don't mind as long as I get to spend it with you I'm happy" I say snuggling closer to him.

"Want to go see a movie? Maybe get dinner after?" he suggests

"Sure sounds good to me" I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips.

Our kiss turns passionate quickly, my hand finds its way into his hair and I grip it tightly pulling softly. Christian groans as I do so I slide my lounge into his mouth, quickly he takes control of our kiss bringing his hand to the back of my neck holding me to him. Moaning as Christian takes control I pull his hair harder, we pull away when we need air.

"Come with me" I say standing up and holding my hand out for him to take.

Christian quickly takes my hand and stands up, I lead him up to my bedroom and quickly lock the door then turn to face him.

I walk over to Christian and kiss him hard pouring all my love for him into our kiss, I slowly start walking him backwards towards my bed and push him down onto my bed when his legs hit the side.

I quickly straddle his thighs, I start to kiss his lips and slowly move to his neck as I slowly undo the button on his jeans and pull the zip down slowly.

Kissing Christians lips once again I slide my hand into his boxers and grasp his extremely hard and large cock. Causing him to gasp and pull away slightly.

"What are you doing Ana?" He asks but I can hear the slight moan in his voice as I slowly stroke him.

"Just relax and enjoy baby" I whisper in his ear and I pull down his jeans and boxers completely freeing his erection.

Moving down I pull off his trainers and socks, pulling off his jeans and boxers I then slowly move back up. Grasping his cock again I slowly start stroking him as I watch his eyes close in please, as he's not looking I move my mouth to him and wrap my lips around his length sucking hard as I slide my mouth down.

Looking up at him his head shots up and he looks down staring straight into my eyes, he let's out a loud moan griping my bed covers tightly as he watches me. I move my mouth up and down his length faster, moving my hand up I cradle his balls and gentle squeeze. It doesn't take long for him to start moving his hips and he grasps my hair holding m to him.

"God ... Ana I'm going to ...cccuuummm" he moans out loudly as he spurts down my throat, I swallow all he has to give. Once he has finished I lick him clean then move up and lay next to him as he breath hard and fast, his eyes closed and a look of pure ecstacy is on his face.

Smiling widely I rest my head on his shoulder, I pull the covers over us to make sure he doesn't get cold and I notice he has slowly drifted off to sleep.

I move closer to him and close my eyes knowing that I'm the reason that Christian has that look on his face and I'm glad that I'm the one who put it there.

CPOV

I wake up a few hours late to hear my phone going off. I get up and look for my jeans finding then on the floor I pull my phone out and see Elliot has sent me a text.

Bro where are you thought we were gunna shoot some hoops? - E

Sorry bro be home in a few - C

I get dressed and sit back on Ana's bed to tie my trainers, once that's done I kiss Ana on the cheek

"Ana baby" I say shaking her slightly. I watch as she opens her eyes and smiles shyly up at me.

"Where you going?" She asks softly as she sits up and runs the sleep from her eyes.

I kiss her pouring everything I feel for her into my kiss and pull back resting my forehead against hers as we pant getting our. Breath back.

"What was that for?" She asks as she gets her breath back.

"That my love was a thank you for what you did earlier I would return the favour but I've got to go as I forgot I made plans with Elliot to play a bit of basketball with him" I say as I move a strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her softly on the lips once more

"I wanted to so there's no need to thank me really" she says as she blushes slightly.

"Now baby go have fun with your brother" she says pecking my lips and gets up off the bed.

We both walk to the door and head downstairs, I kiss her goodbye and lean closer to her and whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to return the favour soon I promise you'll love it baby"

I run home and head upstairs and put on some shorts, I go downstairs and into the kitchen to grab two water bottles and find Elliot already there waiting for me.

"Hey bro what's with the massive smile on your face?" He asks as he stands up.

"Oh nothing" I say as I go to the fridge and pull out two bottles of water.

"Oh yeah, your mile wide smile says otherwise" he says walking over to me and leaning against the counter.

Elliot and I share a lot of things I mean we are a close family and I want to have a close relationship with my brother but I don't want to share this. the blow job I got from Ana is something that is going to remain between the two of us.

"Nothing bro I swear let's go shoot some hoops" I say as I head outside to the basket ball hoop our parents put up and grab the ball.


End file.
